Speak of the Devil
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Pendant que Lucifer est à Las Vegas, Linda démarre une série de séances informelles amicales avec son frère l'ange Amenadiel. Elle a toujours besoin de saisir leur contexte familial car elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir été du meilleur conseil tandis qu'elle le croyait seulement humain. Se serait-il enfui comme ça si elle avait été meilleure psy ?
1. Les séances d'Amenadiel et Linda

_Hello, me revoilà, pas trop sûre... Ce n'est pas une vraie fic avec un scénario mais plutôt l'occasion d'amener sur le tapis des réflexions sur des sujets qui m'intéressent. J'ai imaginé que ces séances se seraient tenues pendant l'éclipse de Lucifer à Las Vegas. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance.  
_

 _Le titre signifie en anglais "quand on parle du Diable aussitôt il apparaît" selon une croyance répandue au moyen-âge. Or puisque Lucifer est absent, c'est l'occasion pour ceux qui restent et qui sont proches, mais différemment de Chloé, de parler de lui. Nul doute qu'à force, les oreilles ont dû lui siffler et il n'a pas manqué de revenir très vite de la cité des étoiles à celle des anges._

 _._

* * *

 **LES SÉANCES D'AMENADIEL ET LINDA**

Amenadiel

Portant son carton sur la hanche, Amenadiel s'était trouvé debout devant la porte du cabinet professionnel du Dr Martin, légèrement intimidé. Il avait patienté quelques instants après la sortie du dernier patient de la matinée, par politesse. Pas trop longtemps pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de commencer son déjeuner ni de se trouver irritée d'être interrompue.

Il frappa doucement à la porte, à moitié persuadé qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, mais il entendit les trois loquets se déverrouiller tandis que l'huis s'entrouvrait prudemment.

La femme blonde à la cinquantaine pimpante levait son visage arrondi aux yeux perçants sur lui. Elle semblait minuscule en dépit de ses talons et le contemplait avec surprise derrière ses lunettes à monture noire stricte. Avec un sourire poli, elle inclina la tête de côté. Une mèche blonde rebelle glissa de son chignon dans le mouvement, et elle ouvrit la porte plus franchement en le reconnaissant.

— Amenadiel !

Le grand ange noir à l'impressionnante carrure répondit de même, avec une petite touche d'hésitation en attrapant sa boîte d'une main. Il portait les mêmes vêtements pratiques qu'il avait tout le temps, bien différents de la garde-robe ostentatoire de son frère : un pantalon cargo, un large sweat bourgogne sous une veste canadienne bleu marine, mais il avait toujours autour du cou cet étrange sautoir en argent en forme de Y. Épais d'un demi-centimètre et finement ciselé, ce bijou dénotait avec le reste de son apparence discrète – si tant est qu'un homme aussi grand et au visage si impressionnant puisse réellement passer inaperçu… Un jour, elle lui demanderait ce que signifiait ce collier pour lui, mais probablement pas aujourd'hui.

— Bonjour docteur, commença-t-il en interrompant ses réflexions, je vous demande pardon, je sais que c'est l'heure de votre pause déjeuner mais… j'avais cet ouvrage à vous rendre...

Sur le dessus du carton, il prit un livre intitulé "Les sens de la vie" qui était posé facilement accessible, avant de le lui tendre.

— … et aussi à vous dire au revoir.

— Oh ?... s'étonna-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Mais comment ? Vous partez ?

— Et bien... oui. Comme vous le savez, j'avais loué ce bureau professionnel à côté du vôtre pour des raisons… (Il hésita). Pour des raisons qui n'ont plus lieu d'être… Le bail est arrivé à échéance et je vais le rendre.

Linda hocha la tête une fois pour signifier qu'elle avait saisi.

— Mais… vous restez en ville, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle, peu sûre. Ou bien avez-vous décidé de partir à la recherche de votre frère ? J'imagine qu'il est toujours aux abonnés absents...

Amenadiel comprit enfin ce que la psy voulait savoir en fait. Simplement de quel type d'adieu il s'agissait – sans doute afin d'offrir la réponse la plus appropriée en la circonstance.

A l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas d'assurances quant à la faisabilité ou l'échéance du projet de sa mère de les faire tous retourner au Paradis, surtout maintenant que Lucifer se cachait on ne savait où. Mais l'ange voulait y retourner et le plus vite possible car il avait définitivement ce qu'on appelait ici le mal du pays.

— Oui, j'ai encore deux trois choses à régler à Los Angeles. Seulement… nous ne serons plus voisins.

— Oh, évidemment... Amenadiel, vous avez l'air encore plus soucieux que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, observa-t-elle. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Voulez-vous entrer une minute ?

L'ange resta interdit avec son carton à bout de bras entre ses larges mains, ne sachant pas trop quoi décider à ce sujet. Si elle insistait, c'était peut-être pour lui demander quelque chose ? Il regarda un instant ailleurs, vers la bienveillante neutralité du paillasson qui n'entendait pas prendre parti dans cette affaire.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant votre déjeuner, répondit-il honnêtement. Je… je ne suis pas comme mon frère !

Devant ce sursaut d'orgueil inattendu et critique qui déboulait de nulle part, le Dr Martin eut un coin de sourire en ouvrant largement sa porte pour le laisser entrer dans son grand bureau aéré et bien éclairé par une large baie latérale. Il y était déjà venu plusieurs fois mais il réalisa que c'était sans doute la dernière occasion qu'il aurait de contempler les briques rouges du mur du fond, visibles à travers les étagères de livres et les diplômes accrochés bien alignés au-dessus...

Comme l'ange avait l'air un peu embarrassé de sa haute silhouette, elle lui prit d'autorité ses affaires des mains et les posa sur la table basse ronde qui faisait face au canapé droit où s'installaient ordinairement ses patients. Depuis qu'il ne jouait plus le rôle du faux confrère compréhensif, il semblait singulièrement et paradoxalement plus mal à l'aise. Il avait conscience d'avoir mal agi envers elle.

— Oh… fit-elle en apercevant dedans un petit sac à l'effigie d'un célèbre fabricant de sandwich. Si vous avez apporté votre déjeuner, peut-être pourrions-nous partager notre temps de pause ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Amenadiel masqua une nouvelle fois sa confusion derrière un bref sourire blanc. L'événement était de taille. Il souriait excessivement rarement.

— Je… j'ai l'impression de profiter de votre trop grande gentillesse et je crois qu'un malotru par famille, c'est amplement suffisant, se risqua-t-il à dire.

Linda haussa une épaule et fit quelques pas en direction de son bureau où elle attrapa le Tupperware contenant sa salade et une petite fourchette en plastique. Elle revint s'asseoir sur le bord du sofa qu'elle tapota.

— Voilà, si je m'installe ici et non pas sur mon impressionnante chaise professionnelle, est-ce que vous croyez que vous pourriez être moins intimidé ? questionna-t-elle gentiment.

— Je ne suis pas intimidé ! protesta Amenadiel en gonflant un peu ses joues rebondies.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, alors c'est très bien ! Parlons simplement de ce qui vous tracasse comme deux amis, acquiesça la psychologue en ayant soin de ne pas trop montrer son amusement car il était sans aucun doute un brin susceptible.

Amenadiel hésitait entre se sentir pris au piège et follement reconnaissant. Il soupira en pliant sa haute stature musculeuse en deux pour se mettre à l'autre bout d'un canapé, étirant le bras pour attraper le sac où se trouvait son repas.

— Merci docteur.

.

* * *

Linda

Patient : Amenadiel  
Type : Archange / Sous-type : Déchu  
Pouvoirs inhérents : immortalité, super force… ?  
Anciens pouvoirs spécifiques : chronokinésie ?

Pseudo : Dr. Canaan  
Profession : ?  
Entourage  
Situation maritale : célibataire ?  
Enfants : ?

Famille : nombreuse, dysfonctionnelle (parents divorcés)  
Rang dans la fratrie : 1 (adoption ?)

.

* * *

Amenadiel

Durant toute la durée de l'absence de Lucifer, Linda avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'Amenadiel et elle se revoient assez régulièrement, peut-être tous les trois jours, soit pour déjeuner informellement ensemble, soit pour une pause café, ou pour un verre en fin d'après-midi. Quant à la raison de ce comportement, l'ange n'était pas complètement stupide. Il se doutait bien que la thérapeute cherchait à savoir s'il avait des nouvelles de son plus remuant patient, disparu sans laisser d'adresse du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir ni sa famille, ni ses collègues.

Cette brusque évaporation était indéniablement suspecte. La théorie d'Amenadiel était que Lucifer mijotait quelque chose. Ou peut-être qu'il boudait tout simplement. Mom lui avait rapporté combien il avait eu l'air dévasté en apprenant que la naissance de la jeune inspectrice avait été tout sauf naturelle et cela à un moment où son frère ne s'y attendait pas du tout. _"Je me sens indestructible"_ aurait-il dit juste avant la catastrophe. Pour sûr, ça avait dû être un coup de massue et un retour brutal à la réalité…

Amenadiel avait tendance à penser que Lucifer faisait juste payer sa déconvenue aux autres membres de sa famille exilés ici. Sans lui, pas de retour possible à la Cité d'Argent, pour aucun d'entre eux. L'inquiétude qu'affichaient le lieutenant Decker ou le Dr Martin lui semblait injustifiée mais à leur décharge, elles ne connaissaient pas si bien l'énergumène, ni le projet de retour au Paradis. Elles tendaient à penser que son silence persistant signifiait qu'il avait eu des ennuis graves. Ça procédait d'une certaine logique, et sans doute que pour tout autre individu, cela aurait été une piste sérieuse à creuser.

Mais les doutes d'Amenadiel se fondaient sur un autre motif qu'il répugnait à expliquer aux deux femmes. C'était en rapport avec la relation particulière existant entre Maze et Lucifer. Une relation qui résistait furieusement à toute tentative de "métaphorisation" avec toutes les chances de les heurter si elles en avaient connaissance... A bien des égards, Maze était la créature de Lucifer. C'était une puissante lilim, sans doute l'une des plus puissantes pour avoir su gagner la place qu'elle occupait précédemment en Enfer.

Pour avoir connu la Lilith originelle, Am voyait très bien où son frère était allé chercher son inspiration pour créer Mazikeen... Il l'avait conçue pour être sa protectrice, son "démon-gardien". Et elle avait suivi cette mission à la lettre, parce qu'il était son _maître_. Qu'elle soit tout à fait disposée à lui complaire, en plus de le servir, ne changeait rien au fait que Maze n'était pas libre d'échapper à ses devoirs envers lui. Si elle avait pris dernièrement un peu de distance, c'était en réalité uniquement parce que Lucifer le voulait bien et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de champ pour jouer les policiers transis. Mais qu'il se trouve en situation de grand danger physique et sa démone en serait alertée aussitôt par leur lien de subordination "spirituel". Or Maze avait avoué avec un grand mécontentement qu'elle n'avait rien perçu de la sorte depuis la disparition de son "patron". Il se sentait donc assez confiant dans le fait que Lucifer allait bien, ou suffisamment bien, physiquement parlant en tous cas.

Amenadiel avait beau détester son frère (du moins jusqu'à récemment, il le détestait toujours), il devinait que pendant longtemps, Luci n'avait eu très certainement qu'elle pour survivre en Enfer. Le Premier-Né n'arrivait pas à imaginer la souffrance que cela avait dû être de se retrouver à jamais dans un environnement aussi délétère aussi "contre-nature" pour un ange. En vérité, il avait longtemps refusé de l'imaginer. Mais sa propre expérience sur Terre, quoique sans aucun doute considérablement moins _douloureuse_ , le frappait suffisamment durement dans sa dignité pour qu'un début de sympathie se soit insidieusement glissé dans ses pensées pour son cadet. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas tous les deux des anges déchus ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse leur arriver. Lucifer avait toujours manifesté un élan et des envies perturbantes qu'ils appelaient ici "curiosité" comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde. S'il ne se réformait pas chacun pouvait deviner qu'il aurait des ennuis. Mais lui ? Le sage fils aîné de Dieu ? Bon soldat, bien obéissant ?

Pour l'avoir éprouvée lui-même, il comprenait intimement la séduction que pouvait exercer Mazikeen sur une âme désespérée et pleine de remords. En trois mots, _foutu pour foutu,_ comme ils disaient ici. Apprenant à la dure quel goût avait l'irrémédiable, Amenadiel ne se voyait pas continuer à porter des jugements vertueux et manichéens à présent qu'il se sentait tombé aussi bas. Mais comment ne pas se sentir affecté de comprendre qu'après seulement quelques mois sur Terre, _lui_ avait déjà perdu _tous_ ses pouvoirs, tandis qu'après des siècles et des siècles en Enfer, Lucifer avait toujours conservé les siens ? Le regard qu'il portait aujourd'hui sur son frère se teintait de plus de respect. Pas pour ses actes passés, ni ses erreurs, mais bien parce qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'à sa place, lui-même ne s'en serait sans doute pas sorti si bien !... Et que quoi qu'en dise négligemment Lucifer, jamais au grand jamais, Amenadiel ne serait capable de diriger l'Enfer.

Sans doute Maze avait-elle eu sa part dans ce qu'était devenu Samael là-bas : une créature effrénée, un hybride sans précédent et sans égal, cumulant des pouvoirs dérangeants et nouveaux dont personne à la Cité d'Argent n'avait la moindre idée. Ni tout à fait encore un ange, ni un démon à proprement parler, il effrayait par sa mixité l'ensemble des créatures célestes (démons compris). Lucifer avait été précipité en Enfer. Une goutte de divinité était tombée dans cet océan toxique, et les vapeurs résultantes avaient engendré une réaction imprévue. A la surprise générale, il n'avait pas été annihilé et dévoré. Abominablement brûlé, marqué au fer, scarifié, il avait perdu la beauté caractéristique qui faisait sa fierté mais qui ne valait rien pour se faire un nom là-bas. L'endroit même avait altéré quelque chose de sa nature profonde pour produire ce "mutant" qu'il appelait le Diable. Samael ruiné, s'était pourtant relevé, s'était battu pour survivre et avait fini par régner sur ce monde infernal… Ça en disait suffisamment long sur qui était vraiment le bonhomme, au fond, derrière ses sourires et son apparente désinvolture.

Ce qui dérangeait Amenadiel, c'est qu'alors qu'il pouvait commencer tout juste à éprouver un minimum de considération pour le Diable et son rôle en tant que régent des Enfers, tout regrettable qu'il fût, son frère relocalisé insistait désormais pour devenir encore autre chose, et se lancer à corps perdu dans une nouvelle aliénation qui le prenait de court : devenir Lucifer Morningstar. Avec un nom, un prénom, une vie professionnelle bien remplie, et ce qui commençait à ressembler vaguement à des amis. Les cinq ans qu'il avait passés sur Terre en "vacances" avaient trompé Amenadiel. Ce n'était pas qu'une escapade boudeuse, vouée à se terminer vite, mais bien la phase préparatoire d'une nouvelle transformation en laquelle il n'avait pas voulu croire, parce que Lucifer n'était lui-même pas totalement lucide à ce sujet. L'idée même de la Cité d'Argent avait clairement perdu toute signification et valeur lorsqu'il en avait été banni, mais il n'en était pas nostalgique, bien au contraire. Chaque nouvelle transgression ou transformation lui semblait digne d'intérêt et il suivait hardiment une route où aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Pour l'ange noir, c'était une idée horrifique. Pour le Diable, un soulagement.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques mois plus tôt, Lucifer parlait encore de la Cité d'Argent comme étant son vrai foyer, refusant de retourner en Enfer. Mais tout était changé aujourd'hui. Ici, il était accepté, disait-il et pouvait être qui il voulait. Ici il avait pris d'autorité et à pleines mains jouisseuses le droit de décider de sa vie. Un droit qui n'appartenait à aucun ange.

Et la petite femme qui était devant Amenadiel était assurément un autre instrument redoutable qui l'encourageait dans cette voie. Dire qu'on faisait tout ce battage autour de Chloé… Mais une blonde pouvait-elle en cacher une autre ? Si l'une représentait le pourquoi, à n'en pas douter l'autre pourvoyait le comment.

(à suivre)


	2. Le deuil d'Uriel

**Le deuil d'Uriel  
**

A la faveur du désistement d'un patient à la dernière minute, Linda l'avait invité à la retrouver à l'American Tea Room, où ils pouvaient profiter d'une terrasse agréable à cette heure de l'après-midi. Elle ne le brusquait pas tandis qu'ils considéraient en silence le pas cadencé des passants, le trafic clairsemé des voitures, et le vent qui ébouriffait les feuilles du mur végétal derrière eux. Pendant quelques secondes, alors que le parfum de son thé au jasmin montait de sa tasse, juste après sa première gorgée, elle avait eu fugacement l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté…

Amenadiel avait poussé un petit soupir, attrapant du coin de l'œil la façon dont la cage thoracique de Linda s'était soulevée et arrêtée juste au moment où il avait essayé une nouvelle fois et sans succès d'invoquer son pouvoir perdu.

Puis, l'instant s'était envolé et, sans transition, elle s'était tournée vers lui. Elle n'était pas décidée à lâcher l'idée que si Lucifer avait des ennuis, ils étaient tous en train de lui faire gravement défaut. Elle utilisait l'argument, intéressant au demeurant, d'une nouvelle diminution significative spontanée de ses pouvoirs. Jusqu'alors seule Chloé avait une influence désastreuse sur eux, mais si cela avait empiré ? S'il avait _honte_ de le dire ?

Mâchoires serrées, l'ange ne commenta pas car c'était bien trop proche de ce qu'il ressentait lui-même !... Il était dérangé par l'idée qu'une femme sans pouvoirs puisse lire en eux aussi facilement. Lucifer ne connaissait pas la honte, Amenadiel si !

Mais l'un des rares dons que l'ange n'avait pas perdus, c'était sa capacité à entendre quand son cadet l'appelait par la prière. Pour le coup, il était donc bien sûr que s'il n'entendait rien, c'était tout bonnement parce que l'autre l'ignorait délibérément. C'était injuste et énervant. Assurément naïf, Amenadiel s'était imaginé qu'en prenant parti et soutenant Mom contre leur Père, Lucifer le considérerait mieux. Il n'en était rien ! Sa rancune restait tenace. Plus que jamais persuadé qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre de sa famille, Luci ne les intégrait pas à ses plans. Il manœuvrait "autour" d'eux, se servait d'eux à l'occasion, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que les aider... à débarrasser le plancher. Si Mom s'illusionnait à ce sujet, ce n'était pas son cas, mais il s'abstenait de rien lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait son malaise.

.

Malgré tout, avec le nombre de leurs entrevues qui croissait, l'ange se sentait plus confiant et agissait un peu plus naturellement en présence du Dr Martin. Le fait qu'elle soit au courant de la "vraie nature" de Lucifer, et donc de la sienne propre ainsi que de celle de Maze, jouait énormément en sa faveur.

De façon générale, Amenadiel ne voyait pas l'intérêt de nouer des relations avec des gens auxquels il devrait raconter des cracks à longueur de temps. Il n'avait pas l'exigence absolue de son frère en ce qui concernait le mensonge. L'aîné de Dieu était tout à fait capable de mentir, certes, mais en tant qu'ange et comme nombre de ses frères et sœurs, il n'aimait pas cela. Il soupçonnait de surcroît que la façon dont il avait en permanence "travesti" la vérité lorsqu'il essayait de renvoyer Lucifer en Enfer, par peur d'y être assigné lui-même pour son échec, n'était pas étrangère à sa déchéance actuelle. Du moins que c'était l'un des facteurs, parmi d'autres.

Profitant de ce qu'elle reprenait un bout de gâteau, il essaya donc de fournir une réponse adéquate au docteur, une qui ne serait ni un mensonge, ni un travestissement de quoi que ce soit.

— Vous avez sans doute l'impression que Lucifer est un fauteur de troubles-né. Mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, vous savez ? S'il veut, il peut se faire vraiment discret. La seule chose, c'est qu'il ne le veut pas souvent… s'amusa l'ange à la peau sombre en prenant une gorgée de Lapsang Souchong.

— Est-ce que c'était un enfant très difficile ? Genre… hyperactif ou quelque chose comme ça ?

— Non, répondit Amenadiel, conscient de la surprendre. Pas du tout. C'est juste un _adulte_ hyperactif…

— Vous ne parlez pas souvent de votre enfance, remarqua-t-elle… N'y a-t-il que des mauvais souvenirs ?

Amenadiel secoua la tête en regardant des gamins montés sur trottinette courir en riant dans la rue, le visage placide et les yeux bruns ailleurs, fixés probablement sur des souvenirs on ne peut plus antédiluviens.

— Non, évidemment, il y a eu de bons moments autrefois. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je n'en parle pas parce que c'est très vieux maintenant tout ça. Mais, pour être très honnête, je n'en parle pas car techniquement… je n'ai jamais été enfant.

Linda manqua de s'étouffer avec son gâteau et se précipita sur son thé, en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Que vous avez toujours été très sérieux et responsable ? Précocement mature en raison de votre position dans la fratrie ?

Amenadiel leva un sourcil.

— Non, je parle _littéralement_. Je veux dire que quand je suis né, j'étais déjà comme vous me voyez maintenant. Mais Lucifer lui, a _grandi,_ presque comme un enfant normal, expliqua patiemment Amenadiel. Mon frère Uriel aussi d'ailleurs. Pour le coup, vu comment ils ont tourné tous les deux, je ne suis pas persuadé que cette nouvelle lubie de ma mère ait été excellente... La psychologie humaine a-t-elle théorisé l'effet du nombre de frères et soeurs ?…

— Oui comme le fait de n'en avoir aucun, confirma Linda. Lisez Adler à ce sujet, c'est un pionnier et il devrait vous plaire. Mais revenez à ce que vous disiez sur votre naissance, je n'arrive pas à concevoir ça…

L'ange esquissa un petit rictus poli mais se leva pourtant de sa chaise, en sortant un billet de sa poche. L'entrevue était apparemment terminée pour lui, un trait qu'il semblait partager avec Lucifer. Partir n'importe quand, même et surtout quand ça n'était pas fini.

— J'aimerais bien vous expliquer mais le temps file et je vais devoir prendre mon service plus tôt aujourd'hui.

— Oh, vous travaillez ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de se flageller mentalement pour la stupidité de sa réaction quand elle vit le regard narquois qu'il posait sur elle.

— Bien sûr ! Mon frère est peut-être plein aux as, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et je ne vis pas de sa charité…

— Mazikeen est chasseur de primes, est-ce que vous faites quelque chose comme ça ?

— Absolument pas.

— Alors où travaillez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec une vraie curiosité.

Mains dans les poches, il regarda la rue pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

— Je prends des petits boulots où mon apparence peut être un avantage.

— Votre _apparence_? répéta-t-elle pas très sûre de comprendre.

Amenadiel hocha la tête, puis il croisa ses bras épais sur sa poitrine, écarta les jambes, et effaça de son visage toute trace d'amusement pour arborer un air mortellement rabat-joie, indéridable et passablement incorruptible. Celui qu'il avait presque tout le temps, en fait. Le naturel était toujours la voie la plus sûre. Il avait si bien réussi à Maze...

— Videur dans une boîte de nuit ? essaya-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire bas qu'il étrangla bien vite.

— Quelquefois. Mais j'aime autant ne pas croiser dans les mêmes eaux que mon frère. Mais je parie que si je vous emmenais là où je travaille une fois, vous comprendriez mieux ce que j'essaie de vous dire sur ma naissance…

Linda arbora un petit sourire et plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, en se redressant d'un air piquant et pensif.

— Serait-ce la promesse d'un _rendez-vous_ , Monsieur Canaan ?

— Me connaissant, probablement pas, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire désabusé… Bonne fin d'après-midi, docteur.

.

* * *

Linda

Le Dr Martin avala le dernier morceau de son muffin en regardant s'éloigner l'ange noir. Amenadiel, toujours si sérieux, si responsable. Elle était inquiète pour lui dans une certaine mesure. Elle se doutait bien qu'il était du genre à ne rien montrer, comme son frère, et comme du reste un certain nombre d'hommes préoccupés par la façade et qui, sans être surnaturels, avaient eux aussi des difficultés à reconnaître et à exprimer leurs émotions.

Comment gérait-il la mort d'Uriel ? Le fait que ce soit un autre frère qui l'ait tué ? Mystère ! Elle reclassa et compléta ses notes avec les informations qu'elle avait glanées.

Patient : Amenadiel  
Pseudo : Dr. Canaan

Type : ancien Archange (Déchu) - Mortel ?  
Pouvoirs inhérents perdus : immortalité, super force… ?  
Anciens pouvoirs spécifiques : chronokinésie ?

Profession : Gardien de nuit / Agent de sécurité

Entourage : LMo, CRi ?  
Situation maritale : célibataire ?  
Enfants : ?

Famille : nombreuse, dysfonctionnelle (parents divorcés)  
Frères et sœurs identifiés : Lucifer - Uriel  
Rang dans la fratrie : 1 (adoption ?)

.

Pour sa part, Lucifer avait été, quoique brièvement, ravagé par le "décès" de son frère Uriel, bourrelé de remords et de culpabilité au point de souhaiter expier en allant volontairement au-devant de sa propre mort. Elle-même avait eu du mal avec l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait et qui expliquait sa conduite rien moins que suicidaire. Ce patient attachant et impatientant lui avait causé de terribles insomnies en lui apprenant qu'il venait de commettre un fratricide d'une part, et qu'il était _vraiment_ le Diable d'autre part.

A posteriori, ces deux informations étaient excessivement problématiques. La seconde avait pourtant largement oblitéré la première... Normalement, même tenue au secret professionnel, si un patient avouait un crime aussi grave qu'un meurtre, elle n'était pas sans recours. En croyant agir pour le mieux et pour son bien, elle l'avait sommé d'arrêter avec ses métaphores fumeuses, et poussé jusqu'à un point inédit de lâcher-prise, au bout duquel il avait fini par lui révéler l'impensable. Sous l'image fallacieuse et désespérément attrayante qu'il projetait sur ce qu'il appelait "le plan terrestre", il lui avait laissé voir le visage terrifiant du Diable : la peau rouge et crevassée, les iris incandescents, chauve (et bizarrement sans cornes), confirmant néanmoins que rien de tout cela n'était, et n'avait jamais été, une "métaphore"... Cette vision n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais elle s'était imprimée quand même avec persistance sur ses rétines et jusqu'au fond de son âme, y instillant une terreur souveraine et la certitude abominable qu'elle venait de basculer soudain dans le double-fond d'une toute autre réalité. Cette peur panique viscérale était aussi irrépressible, du reste, que le violent désir qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la toute première fois.

Découvrir qu'il n'était pas juste un charmant affabulateur mythomane comme tant d'autres, avait littéralement bouleversé son monde dont les bases étaient soudain devenues beaucoup plus instables. Et l'avait stoppée net dans son propre élan avec des questions épineuses. La justice des hommes s'appliquait-elle dans le cas d'un être tel que lui ? Pouvait-il se retourner contre elle et lui faire du mal s'il se sentait trahi ? Quelle valeur aurait sa déposition alors que personne ne le croyait quand il disait si ouvertement qu'il était le Diable ? " _Lucifer a tué un ange avec une dague surnaturelle, il n'y a aucune trace du corps"._ Elle voyait trop bien de quoi ça pouvait avoir l'air d'un point de vue extérieur…

Puis, peu à peu, difficilement et à force de volonté, ses réflexes professionnels étaient revenus et elle s'était questionnée sur les échanges qu'ils avaient eus alors qu'elle pensait qu'il était simplement humain… Avaient-ils été judicieux ou avait-elle empiré les choses ? Avait-elle œuvré réellement pour le bien de son patient ?

Lucifer et Maze avaient tous les deux insisté pour dire qu'elle les _connaissait_ , qu'ils restaient les mêmes, chacun semblant affecté et un peu amer de son rejet et de sa peur. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que la majorité des gens ne fonctionnait que sur _l'idée_ qu'ils se faisaient des autres. Maze et Lucifer avaient dû lui rappeler à elle, une thérapeute, de s'en tenir à l'expérience analytique qu'elle avait d'eux plutôt que s'emballer et de les fuir parce qu'elle était incapable d'encaisser la nouvelle étiquette qu'elle venait de leur coller… Petit moment d'humilité salutaire...

Pourtant, bien que persuadé qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que d'arrêter Uriel à tout prix pour protéger Chloé et sa mère, Lucifer restait frappé et presque incrédule du retentissement intérieur de sa propre culpabilité. Tout cela, Linda avait patiemment commencé à le défricher aussi avec lui, avant que son tempérament fuyant et les impératifs de son nouveau job ne les empêchent d'avancer plus loin. Même follement immature ou peut-être parce qu'il l'était, pour tenter de sauver la vie de l'inspectrice, Lucifer s'était tué, était retourné illico en Enfer pour arracher à un empoisonneur la formule chimique qui sauverait Chloé. Et cela fait... il avait fui. Sans doute écrasé par cette charge émotionnelle trop conséquente. Ou parce que quelque chose d'autre s'était produit là-bas.

(à suivre)


	3. Le truc le plus mignon du Paradis

**Le truc le plus mignon du Paradis**

Amenadiel

Amenadiel surveillait Chloé de loin, particulièrement quand elle officiait dans la journée car il travaillait de nuit. Pas tellement parce que Lucifer lui aurait demandé cela comme une faveur, mais parce qu'il se doutait que son frère sous-estimait grandement sa capacité à rester loin d'elle très longtemps. Lucifer trouvait toute règle ennuyeuse et la contrainte lui filait de l'urticaire.. Le fait qu'il s'agisse des siennes propres ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Tôt ou tard - et plutôt tôt que tard - il allait rappliquer.

La nuit dernière, en se rendant à son travail, il l'avait aperçue dans un bar avec Maze, et il avait bien reconnu cette gaieté factice orchestrée par l'alcool. La jeune inspectrice n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Pâle, cernée, électrique... Elle prenait mal le désistement inexpliqué de Lucifer, de toute évidence, et cherchait à oublier en vain qu'il ne lui avait héroïquement sauvé la vie, au péril de la sienne... que pour mieux l'abandonner juste après. La pauvre fille n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Absolument rien.

La surconsommation de Chloé l'inquiétait vaguement. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse s'en ouvrir à Maze – notamment pour lui demander d'arrêter de la faire boire inconsidérément – car elle l'enverrait paître et traiterait de vieux rabat-joie coincé (en termes plus fleuris) et puis le dossier aurait été clos. Il savait pertinemment que sans une très bonne nouvelle, l'inspectrice n'avait que peu de chances d'aller mieux rapidement.

C'est donc avec une certaine mauvaise conscience qu'il s'apprêtait _encore_ à devoir demander conseil au bon Dr Martin à ce sujet, pour savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de circonstance. Pourtant, la conversation avait dévié sur tout autre chose…

.

Marchant entre les visiteurs le long des couloirs du Hammer Museum pour aller rejoindre Linda à l'accueil et l'ange se demandait comment faire pour ne pas avoir l'impression à chaque fois de l'utiliser... Lucifer avait déjà naturellement tendance à faire valoir son droit à des séances et des coups de main inopinés, sans jamais se demander une seconde si elle était disponible ou si elle n'avait pas mieux à faire.

Qui était Linda Martin ? Les murs de son bureau montraient ses diplômes obtenus de nombreuses années auparavant mais elle ne parlait jamais d'elle. Il était normal qu'un thérapeute n'évoque pas sa vie pour ses patients mais elle avait plusieurs fois utilisé le terme d'amie que ce soit pour Maze ou Chloé. Était-elle mariée ? Avait-elle des enfants ? Ou consacrait-elle son temps exclusivement dévouée à ses patients ? Il trouvait la situation profondément injuste pour elle mais n'osait pas lui en parler de peur d'avoir l'air trop intrusif.

Parce que bon, c'était vrai qu'il était intimidé.

Il avait conscience qu'elle était vraiment gentille et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour les aider tous. Il aurait seulement aimé comprendre _pourquoi_ elle faisait ça.

Dans le hall d'accueil, il était en train de lui dire quelques mots de bienvenue quand la fine silhouette de Mazikeen était apparue à l'improviste à leurs côtés, les faisant sursauter tous les deux quand elle leur tapa à chacun sur l'épaule. Vile manie d'apparaître sournoisement comme ça !

— Ha ! C'est pour ça que tu refuses mes invitations ! lança la piquante démone, sans qu'on sache très bien auquel des deux elle s'adressait.

Planté gauchement en face d'elle, Amenadiel fronça un sourcil confus tandis que Linda arborait une expression étonnée. L'ange répondit toutefois aussitôt du tac au tac.

— Je croyais que tu avais dit que le Musée c'était, et je te cite, "chiant comme la mort"...

— Et je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit ! confirma Maze en écarquillant les yeux sur le décor avec une moue méprisante.

— Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous pour regarder l'exposition sur les Symbolistes ? questionna Linda avec une minuscule pointe de perversité planquée sous un air bon-enfant.

— Vraiment pas ! Mais si vous sortez ensuite dans un endroit où l'on peut vraiment s'amuser, appelez-moi !

La démone avait tourné des talons, fait voler ses longs cheveux bruns et avec un clin d'œil égrillard pour l'ange, était partie en roulant ses hanches gansées de cuir. Linda avait observé discrètement l'embarras ostensible de son compagnon tandis que Mazikeen déjà près de la sortie, les saluait en levant les pouces et en mimant l'acte sexuel d'un souple coup de hanches vers le haut.

— Y a-t-il… quelque chose entre vous et Mazikeen ?!

— Maze ? s'étrangla-t-il presque. C'est… c'est un _démon_ ! Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'on a quoi que ce soit en commun ?

— Bien sûr que non, acquiesça Linda diplomatiquement. De toute évidence, elle n'agit ainsi que parce qu'elle est une fidèle amie de Lucifer, juste pour se moquer de vous et vous ennuyer ?

— Exactement !

Il eut soudain une conscience aiguë du piètre menteur qu'il faisait.

.

Ils déambulaient lentement entre les larges cadres depuis une heure, prenant le temps de parfois s'arrêter pour les commenter à mi-voix, ce qui les obligeait à marcher assez proches l'un de l'autre. Linda s'était étonnée de toutes ses connaissances en matière d'art, il avait juste répondu que ça lui rappelait "chez lui, mais en moins beau". Sans aucune trace d'humour.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de la façon la plus détachée et délicate qui soit à quoi ressemblait alors le Paradis, il s'était arrêté devant une toile, se tournant vers sa blonde accompagnatrice.

— Que pensez-vous de celle-ci ? questionna-t-il avec un coup de menton pour la désigner.

— Très belle facture, argumenta-t-elle en s'approchant de la peinture, les coups de pinceaux semblent évanescents, le dessin est parfait, très réaliste, si on aime ce genre. C'est une imitation moderne du style symboliste… oui, très moderne, confirma-t-elle en prenant connaissance de la date récente de l'œuvre.

— Je voulais dire, le sujet du tableau. Vous avez entendu parler d'elle, j'imagine.

— Pallas Athéna ? Évidemment... s'étonna Linda en reconnaissant les attributs classiques de la déesse que le peintre avait tous figurés en détail délicats.

Le casque à cimier, l'égide, la lance, la chouette… Elle contempla le tableau présentant une belle femme à la toge rouge, puis questionna du regard Amenadiel, attendant qu'il développe un peu son propos.

— Vous savez peut-être ce qu'on raconte sur sa _naissance_ , l'aiguilla-t-il en plissant un peu les paupières.

— Oh ! fit Linda en s'illuminant soudain. C'est de _cela_ que nous sommes en train de parler ! Excusez-moi, je n'y étais pas !

— Oui, quand je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas né enfant. Je voulais vous montrer un précédent culturel avec lequel vous devriez être plus familiarisée...

— Certes Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse… commenta-t-elle. Née casquée et armée tout droit du crâne de son père Zeus. Mais je dois vous dire que les dieux de la mythologie grecque ne sont plus considérés comme les tenants d'une religion, mais plutôt les personnages toujours célèbres de très vieux auteurs classiques. Vous vous trouvez des points communs avec elle ?

— Juste un : je commandais l'Host Céleste pour mon Père. Mais je ne crois pas être particulièrement reconnu pour ma sagesse, si c'est ce que vous essayez de me faire dire, ajouta-t-il en guettant sa réaction.

— Je n'essaie rien du tout. Et donc tous vos frères et sœurs à l'exception de Lucifer et Uriel sont nés… adultes ?

— La plupart oui.

— Je serais assez curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemble une naissance divine.

— Oh, ça je m'en doute… Mais on n'en verra plus avant longtemps maintenant. Je veux dire… compte-tenu de l'état des relations entre mes parents !

Sourcils froncés, le docteur Martin venait d'être frappée par une idée et s'arrêta d'avancer au milieu de la galerie. Elle s'approcha insensiblement du géant noir pour éviter que d'autres visiteurs ne s'étonnent de ses propos.

— Pourquoi ? Vos parents seraient-ils les seuls à faire des enfants ? Vous ne pouvez pas en avoir ?

Amenadiel s'arrêta, plissa ses paupières légèrement bridées encore plus franchement pour demander sur un ton mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet en se penchant sur elle :

— Est-ce que ce genre de rapports n'est pas prohibé _au sein de la même famille,_ même chez les humains ?

Le petit visage rond de la thérapeute resta un instant figé, comme elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément et venait de comprendre quelque chose.

— Oh mon Dieu ! inspira-t-elle. Est-ce que vous sous-entendez qu'aucun d'entre vous n'avez jamais de relations sexuelles parce que vous êtes tous réellement de la même famille ? Vous n'avez même pas de... cousins éloignés, issus d'une autre... branche ?

— Docteur, est-ce que nous sommes vraiment en train d'avoir cette inusable conversation sur… le sexe des anges ? soupira-t-il.

Amusée par la formule et par son esprit, elle se mit à rire spontanément avant de se reprendre un peu mais le regard toujours pétillant.

— Pardonnez-moi mais… oui ! Mon intérêt est purement… médical et professionnel, je vous assure.

— Bien entendu, répondit-il en l'imitant à dessein. Si vous voulez tout savoir, en fait, si. Nous avons bien, comme vous dites, des "genres de cousins". Mais pendant un temps infini nous n'y pensions même pas, répondit-il en évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

— Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

— Vous savez bien quoi, bougonna-t-il en se refermant soudain.

— Non, non, pas du tout, protesta-t-elle avec sincérité.

.

Amenadiel s'arrêta délibérément devant un autre tableau quelques pas plus loin, représentant Aphrodite et un minuscule Eros et le désigna d'un geste ouvert de la main. Linda le considéra interdite, faisant aller ses yeux du tableau à ceux de son guide, craignant de comprendre.

— Une œuvre qui ne peut que parler à une psychologue, remarqua-t-elle prudemment. Ce qui est arrivé, c'était… Cupidon ? Le petit dieu ailé de l'amour ?

— Oui, même si ce n'était pas son nom. Quand mon frère est arrivé, il faut comprendre que c'était juste le truc plus _mignon_ que le Paradis avait jamais connu depuis une éternité. Mes parents étaient très heureux quand ils l'ont conçu et ça personne ne pouvait l'ignorer !... Enfin bref, il était minuscule, rose, grassouillet et joyeux, et il riait tout le temps comme si tout ce qu'il voyait autour était une bonne blague. Personnellement et si vous voulez tout savoir, je pensais que la bonne blague, c'était ses ailes de poussin ridicules !... Il fallait le voir froncer ses petits sourcils et se concentrer en vain quand il essayait de voler comme nous, sans comprendre pourquoi il finissait toujours dans l'herbe le cul par-dessus tête... Pas assez de portance, expliqua-il avec un coup d'œil en coulisse. Mais mon frère haussait alors une épaule en marmonnant "encore raté" et se relevait pour cavaler partout en gloussant. Ma mère et mes sœurs le trouvaient _adorable_. Elles étaient toujours après lui à essayer l'attraper pour le vêtir mais il aimait jouer à cache-cache. Il refusait de s'habiller car il pensait que ça empêcherait ses ailes de pousser et il surveillait anxieusement chaque jour leur croissance trop lente à son goût. Je gage que _lui_ se sentait puni de n'être pas né adulte...

— On dirait que ça au moins, c'est un joli souvenir, commenta Linda.

— Ça l'est.

— Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de travers ?

— Un jour ses ailes ont poussé, se sont recouvertes de plumes et elles étaient… splendides. D'une blancheur immaculée et irradiant de lumière. C'était magnifique.

— Et ça, c'est mal ? questionna-t-elle dubitative.

— Non. Mais ce qui était mal et que nous n'avons pas vu venir, c'est que sans nous en rendre compte nous l'avons habitué à recevoir une attention maximale. Toujours fêté, félicité, chouchouté, câliné... particulièrement par mes sœurs... En plus, il faisait la fierté de notre Père alors qu'il croissait en force et en beauté.

— Oh oh, je crois que je vois ce qui s'est passé. Le trop parfait petit dernier faisait de l'ombre aux autres ?

— Quelques-uns de mes frères ont commencé en effet à prendre ombrage de ce... favoritisme. Il a ainsi semé dans nos cœurs et sans le vouloir les premières graines de l'Envie. La première d'une bonne liste de péchés capitaux introduits au Paradis... Assez sagement, toutefois, mon Père a perçu les problèmes venir quoiqu'un peu tard, et a demandé à chacun d'entre nous, les aînés, les plus âgés, de le prendre dorénavant avec nous pour le former à nos domaines respectifs, et afin qu'il passe plus de temps en compagnie de ses congénères.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour réorienter son énergie sur des activités plus... euh viriles, si je puis dire, répondit Amenadiel avec un certain embarras. Et ça aurait pu marcher. Mon frère y mettait de la bonne volonté. En réalité, il ne cherchait qu'à plaire et était très intelligent. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour essayer d'être accepté, mais j'imagine que notre accueil assez réservé n'a pas été assez gratifiant pour lui.

— Vous lui avez battu froid par jalousie ?

— Oui, ça on l'a fait, et bien fait et d'autres petits tours pas très sympas… éluda-t-il. Et nous nous sommes montrés durs avec lui. Il en a été très affecté car c'était la première fois qu'il était exposé à des sentiments négatifs… et nous aussi. Il s'est alors caché longtemps en pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Et ce qui est arrivé pendant ce temps a été pire que tout...

Frappée par un détail qui venait juste de se frayer un chemin au cerveau, Linda resta sans rien dire quelques instants en contemplant le tableau, les joues soudain envahies d'une roseur coupable.

— Êtes-vous... en train d'insinuer depuis tout à l'heure que… _Lucifer et Eros ne sont qu'un_ ?!

— Et bien ? s'étonna Amenadiel, interloqué par sa réaction. Qu'est-ce que ça change au fond le nom qu'on lui donne ? C'est toujours lui !

.

* * *

Linda

Et bien, pour elle, ça changeait pas mal de choses ! S'être jetée à la tête de Satan ne résonnait pas tout à fait comme avoir cédé à un dieu antique censé incarner l'amour charnel… Qu'il puisse être, ou avoir été, l'un et l'autre la troublait infiniment. Elle n'avait pas lu la Bible depuis longtemps mais se souvenait que Dieu avait laissé aux humains le pouvoir de nommer et donc définir les choses… Mais Lucifer, Maze et maintenant Amenadiel ne semblaient pas être dupes de ces définitions. Ni tenus d'y accorder le moindre crédit.

Elle n'eut finalement pas tellement le temps d'y repenser hypocritement à tête plus reposée. Les montagnes russes émotionnelles par lesquelles elle en passait avec ces patients surnaturels, la laissaient épuisée et elle se demandait si elle n'était pas définitivement dépassée. _Quel est ton péché Linda, l'Orgueil ?_

Debout sur la pointe des pieds devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, elle auscultait sans complaisance l'ovale légèrement relâché de son visage, la peau qui commençait à plisser autour de la bouche et les pattes d'oies aux yeux. Sans être laide, loin de là, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus cet ingrédient magique qu'on appelle la jeunesse et qui était nécessaire à beaucoup d'hommes pour ressentir de l'excitation et du désir.

Or, de ce point de vue, le comportement de Lucifer envers elle lui avait toujours paru inexplicable et quelque peu incroyable. Qu'elle ait pu le trouver absolument irrésistible, très littéralement parlant, passe encore. Il se présentait en effet comme un grand jeune homme brun, exsudant un charme canaille renversant et une légèreté désarmante.

" _Ne vous lancez pas la-dedans avec moi,_ l'avait-il avertie sans détour alors qu'elle se voyait le draguer éhontément, _je suis plus addictif que l'héroïne. Une fois que vous commencez, c'est très difficile d'arrêter"_.

Le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit était celui de la plaisanterie. Mais force était de constater que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air… C'était un amant expérimenté, enthousiaste, curieux et rebuté par… à peu près rien. Mais si bizarrement détaché. Donc elle comprenait comment, ce diable d'homme aux accents suaves pouvait représenter pour elle une tentation, mais pas réellement pourquoi _lui_ avait proposé leur "petit arrangement" sans sourciller ! Parce qu'il n'avait jamais semblé dégoûté par ses quelques imperfections physiques, elle avait bien sûr pensé qu'il le cachait très bien. Et qu'il avait une autre motivation très importante pour accepter de coucher sans aucun déplaisir apparent avec une femme plus très jeune…

Quand elle avait compris qu'elle commençait à éprouver des sentiments d'affection pour lui, à grand renfort de volonté et d'auto-sermons, elle avait mis un terme à leurs siestes crapuleuses et il avait paru légèrement étonné mais pas insistant. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sans doute, cela n'en avait-il pas ? Cela faisait mal évidemment, mais c'était aussi l'indice qu'elle était allée trop loin, et qu'en ce qui la concernait, leur relation avait cessé d'être "insignifiante". Pourtant, pas dérangé le moins du monde, il avait continué à la voir pour lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne la voyait pas comme sa thérapeute, à proprement parler, mais comme quelqu'un qui lui expliquait ce qu'il ressentait ou ce que les autres ressentaient.

Aussi s'était-elle sentie presque soulagée en comprenant qu'il éprouvait _finalement_ un intérêt particulier pour la jeune policière avec qui il s'était mis en tête de travailler. Il semblait toujours osciller en permanence entre l'égoïsme, l'inadaptation la plus flagrante et l'immaturité... Il pouvait bien se vanter d'avoir "des millénaires" au compteur, si on lui avait posé la question, elle ne lui aurait pas donné plus de vingt ans… A plus d'un titre, il se comportait parfois comme un parfait connard, mais si inconscient de tout, si sincère dans sa façon d'être à côté de la plaque, qu'il en devenait touchant dans cet apprentissage impatientant, auquel il se livrait pourtant globalement avec assez de bonne volonté.

Avant, elle s'était imaginé qu'il fallait le prendre plutôt comme un extraterrestre découvrant les méandres des relations intimes quand elles ne sont pas sexuelles. Jamais personne n'avait mieux illustré la dichotomie proverbiale entre le sexe et l'amour. Indépendamment de toutes les choses hallucinantes qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur son compte et de la valse de ses étiquettes, elle aurait dit qu'il y avait deux Lucifer se partageant sa névrose : le dandy inconséquent sulfureux, punisseur impitoyable, jouisseur impénitent, et... un jeune homme vraiment amer, anormalement timide pour ce qui était des "relations normales", profondément seul, sans amis, qui tombait amoureux pour la toute première fois et s'en trouvait désemparé.

Graduellement, elle avait vu la jolie inspectrice mobiliser toute l'attention de son patient favori. Pris dans un désir croissant de percer son mystère, il faisait reculer parfois au second plan ses "problèmes familiaux" et elle se sentait relativement rassérénée, car tout ceci lui semblait beaucoup plus sain et aller dans le bon sens (quoique lentement).

Et puis de temps en temps, Lucifer en progrès se permettait une spectaculaire et stupéfiante rechute.

Ironique quand elle y pensait : chute et rechutes de l'ange déçu ! Excellent titre pour un mémoire qu'elle ne pourrait pas écrire. La dernière en date était justement assise sur le canapé juste à côté de lui, exhibant en gloussant et dans l'ordre : son diamant d'une taille indécente, ses faux seins en béton armé, ses jambes interminables et sa cervelle de moineau. Mesdames et messieurs, Candy Morningstar. _Madame_ Candy Morningstar.

(à suivre)


	4. L'hybride aux ailes de nuit

**L'hybride aux ailes de nuit  
**

Amenadiel et Maze

Maze s'était précipitée vers lui en bondissant comme une enfant joyeuse. Elle l'avait attrapé sans douceur par le bras et traîné jusqu'à une table du bar où ils se retrouvaient en de rares occasions depuis la fermeture du Lux. Moins branché et plus calme, il permettait au moins de discuter… Elle avait commandé deux bières d'autorité avec un sourire gourmand pour le barman au fond de la pièce – entre ex collègues quoi de plus naturel ? – puis elle pointa ses yeux langoureux et pétillants sur lui en portant le goulot à sa bouche, après avoir trinqué informellement avec la bouteille qu'il n'avait pas touchée.

— Tu l'as vue ? Oh dis-moi que tu l'as vue ! Elle est incroyable, non ? ! demanda-t-elle avec un rire de gorge heureux et indécemment enthousiaste. Quelle sacrée paire de…

Il supposa à juste titre qu'elle ne pouvait parler que de la femme de Lucifer... Mazikeen semblait être _la seule_ à apprécier la nouvelle de ce mariage intempestif. Mom en avait été catastrophée au dernier degré, découvrant avec horreur cette nouvelle "belle-fille" stupide dont elle ne parvenait à tirer rien d'autre que des embrassades hors de propos et des roucoulades sucrées sans queue ni tête. Il n'était pas informé de ce qui avait eu lieu au poste de police où la rumeur disait que son frère était allé parader avec, mais il lui avait semblé que Linda était assez mécontente. Son ton laconique lui avait semblé froid, derrière une politesse convenue quand ils s'en étaient parlé un peu plus tôt. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas censés évoquer la brève liaison entre Lucifer et elle. Lucifer étant ce qu'il était, le bon docteur pouvait-elle être réellement jalouse ? Il en doutait. Il accordait à cette femme un certain crédit et une forme de lucidité supérieure à la moyenne…

Maze lui donna un coup de genou pour le faire revenir sur Terre et qu'il réponde à sa question. Fichtre ! Elle avait les os pointus !

— Oui, je l'ai vue. Et je crois que tu n'as pas compris que ce n'est pas un nouveau jouet qu'il va te prêter, railla-t-il.

— Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-elle. Depuis que nous sommes ici, nous partageons toujours tout.

— Ça va changer. Pour les humains, le mariage c'est sérieux.

— Et depuis quand ton opinion sur un sujet dont tu ne connais rien, m'importe-t-elle ?

— C'est _toi_ qui m'as appelé. Et tu as insisté pour que je vienne, répondit-il tranquillement en prenant sa première gorgée avec un petit coup d'oeil, satisfait de la remettre à sa place.

— Tu deviens très énervant maintenant que tu passes du temps avec le docteur Linda…

Amenadiel hocha la tête avec l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes à la véracité de cette assertion et puis acquiesça, comme pour reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

— Maze, pendant très longtemps tu as été l'unique partenaire de Lucifer, et ce de façon indisputée.

— Si t'avais vu la gueule des autres démons en Enfer, ça ne te surprendrait pas beaucoup, commenta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

— Puis, il est venu ici, et il t'a imposé un nouveau fonctionnement en arguant que vous étiez libres de toute attache, et tu as dit oui pour lui plaire…

— Non, j'ai dit oui parce que j'aime ça aussi, la liberté !

— Maze ! Ecoute-moi. Lucifer est déjà venu ici il y a très longtemps et il a simplement repris ses petites habitudes auprès des mortelles et le goût qu'il a pour elles ne date pas d'hier. Sois franche, est-ce que tu aimes qu'il soit prêt à retourner en Enfer pour l'amour de Chloé, mais pas parce que tu le lui demandes depuis des mois ? Et tu aimes ça qu'il choisisse de se marier avec une femme qu'il va refuser de "partager" avec toi ? Et qu'il t'écarte de plus en plus de sa nouvelle vie ici, en ne pensant à toi que quand tu peux lui être utile ? Je crois que non...

En confirmation, le séduisant visage exotique de Maze s'était renfrogné dangereusement, mais au fond de ses prunelles brillait une forme d'incertitude, un trouble qui lui prouvait que Lucifer et lui n'étaient pas les seules créatures surnaturelles à être graduellement plus affectées chaque jour par leur immersion sur le plan terrestre. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il en était pour Mom, car elle était là depuis moins longtemps qu'eux et puis parce que c'était une déesse, mais pour les autres, la réalité était que ce monde était tout aussi _contagieux_ que l'Enfer, bien que plus sournoisement.

— Tu n'es pas la première qui a compté pour lui. La plus durable, certainement, mais tu vois ce qu'il en est, hors de l'exil en Enfer ?

— C'est _chez_ _moi_ l'Enfer et _ici_ que je me sens exilée, rétorqua-t-elle pincée. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, ce que je suis pour lui ou pas ? Pour qui tu te prends de me faire la leçon ?

Amenadiel ferma les yeux et prit une autre gorgée du breuvage à bulles avant de repousser la bouteille, estimant qu'il en avait déjà bien assez consommé. Il préférait décidément les Cosmo, avec beaucoup de jus de cranberries.

— Je me prends pour quelqu'un qui était là bien avant toi dans la vie de mon frère, soupira-t-il. Là quand il y a eu Lilith et Eve… Et tu vois, j'aimerais bien que tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui avec toi et cette humaine innocente, ne me semble pas aussi déplorablement _familier_ , déclara-t-il les yeux fixés dans le vide.

.

Lilith et Eve ? Quel rapport y avait-il entre ces deux vieilles choses mortes depuis des éons et le fait qu'elle emménage avec Decker et son rejeton ? Maze s'était redressée comme si elle avait été piquée, puis sembla se raviser.

Désormais délibérément séductrice, elle lorgnait ses lèvres, et ses longs cils sombres semblaient avoir récupéré la faculté qu'il avait perdue de ralentir le temps à chaque battement. Il ne voulait pas repenser à sa bouche pécheresse au goût alcoolisé. Il ne savait trop bien que si cela devait le mener quelque part, c'était encore sur une pente plus glissante. Il ne voulait pas penser non plus que Maze l'avait soigné en utilisant la dernière vraie plume des ailes coupées de son frère… Luci avait de bonnes raisons de s'être attaché les services de la féroce démone. Lui non.

— Il n'a jamais rien voulu me dire à ce sujet... Tu sais, le plan "Je ne veux pas parler de la Cité d'Argent, ça ne me concerne plus, qu'ils crèvent tous, ça m'est bien égal"… bla bla bla. Mais moi je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle franchement. Ça ne pouvait pas être rien...

Amenadiel hocha la tête une fois, en lui laissant croire qu'il allait accéder à sa requête et répondit seulement :

— C'est légitime. Faudra que tu lui demandes, un de ces jours. Moi, je ne suis même pas censé être au courant.

Elle donna un petit coup d'épaule contre son bras, soudainement plus suppliante. Il n'était pas sûr que la fréquentation de Beatrice Decker lui soit une excellente influence car l'enfant lui apprenait de nouveaux tours de manipulation qui allaient jusqu'à réjouir le Diable...

— Allez, Sexy Grinch, te fais pas prier encore. C'est une coutume chez les humains.

— Quoi ? De faire les commères dans le dos des absents ? s'étonna faussement l'ange en arrondissant les yeux sur la note que venait d'apporter le serveur – non sans le reluquer comme s'il était en chocolat.

— Laisse, c'est pour moi, dit Mazikeen en piquant le feuillet. Non ! Je veux dire, raconter les histoires avant d'aller au lit. Le microbe en exige une tous les soirs… Et je suis sûre qu'on est _très_ traditionnel, de partout, chez les Decker...

— Maze, je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas une histoire à raconter à une si jeune enfant…

— T'es qu'un idiot. Je parlais pas de Trixie… mais de moi. dit-elle en enroulant un bras sinueux autour de son cou large. Je veux bien recoucher avec toi si tu me la racontes...

Amenadiel déglutit et resta très droit, il détacha doucement le bras de Maze d'où il était.

— Non merci, déclina-t-il en se levant. Il est l'heure que j'aille travailler. Merci pour la bière, mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui paye !

Il laissa la démone seule et perplexe, se sentant vaguement offensée pour une quelconque raison qu'elle n'identifiait pas bien. Lucifer ne voulait plus d'elle ou très épisodiquement, Amenadiel rechignait… Decker ? Non, Decker pousserait les hauts-cris si jamais elle essayait de trouver un peu de réconfort auprès d'elle.

Elle serra sa bouteille jusqu'à en briser le goulot qui éclata dans sa main… Des sentiments désagréables lui comprimaient la poitrine que le verre brisé avait à peine soulagés. Toute la nuit, elle attendrait un appel de Lucifer l'invitant à faire plus intime connaissance avec sa nouvelle épouse, mais qui ne viendrait pas. Ce monde craignait définitivement si Amenadiel commençait à avoir raison. Soudain la brûlure familière de l'alcool qui lui rappelait tant la chaleur de son vrai foyer lui manqua atrocement. Tout était si froid dans ce monde. Elle appela le barman pour qu'il lui serve un poison plus violent qui réchaufferait enfin ses membres.

.°.

* * *

Amenadiel

Amenadiel avait fermé le casier du vestiaire, et c'est en uniforme de gardien qu'il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le secteur qui lui avait été attribué ce soir. Rien de bien folichon en vérité car il devait se contenter du parking alors qu'il préférait largement patrouiller dans les couloirs pour admirer les œuvres d'art.

C'était la fin de son contrat ici. Il espérait qu'ils le réembaucheraient, si jamais il était tenu de rester plus longtemps. Maintenant que Lucifer était rentré, une partie de lui espérait que leur retour à la maison n'était plus qu'une question de jours. En tous cas c'était ce que disait Mom en soutenant qu'ils avaient déjà la clé en leur possession. Mais c'était peut-être vrai qu'elle lui bourrait le crâne, après tout.

Penser à la Cité d'Argent lui rappela ce qu'il avait appris à la psychologue la dernière fois qu'il était venu avec elle. Il se sentait en confiance avec elle, cela l'incitait à parler, et peut-être un peu trop. Mais pas plus qu'à Maze, il ne pouvait révéler à Linda les tristes conséquences de la jalousie de ses frères envers Samael… La Bible rapportait certains détails transposés à travers l'histoire de Joseph, le fils de Jacob, battu et abandonné par ses frères dans le désert. Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser emporter de la sorte ?

Il commença sa ronde sous des auspices méditatifs. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait en lui. Il savait qu'il en voulait à Lucifer pour ses erreurs, sa rébellion, pour avoir voulu renverser l'ordre divin qui autorisait leur comportement cruel, mais les germes de son ressentiment remontaient à plus loin que cela. En naissant, Samael avait déjà bouleversé leur monde, et les avait instantanément dégradés au rang de "fils non préférés". Alors qu'ils étaient obéissants et craignaient leur père, il avait fait d'eux les premiers pécheurs, en leur apprenant l'Envie, l'Orgueil et la Colère.

Bien plus tard en devenant plus rusé, il leur avait montré une voie hédoniste où certains s'étaient laissés engluer dans la Paresse et la Gourmandise et où d'autres, l'avaient suivi dans ses raids terrestres pour leur faire découvrir la Luxure, les plaisirs de la chair avec des mortelles… Peut-être était-ce là sa première véritable vengeance, pour les punir ? Les rendre faibles et les humilier ? Les archanges avaient su résister, mais un certain nombre de frères et sœurs de moindre envergure avaient été envoûtés. Père n'avait pas pu tolérer cela davantage, car on ne savait trop comment, des enfants étaient nés aux filles des hommes, des géants appelés les néphilims, qui commençaient à vouloir dominer les hommes.

Mais qui avait commencé quoi ? Etait-ce juste de rejeter la faute uniquement sur lui ? Quel était l'aveuglement qui l'empêchait de voir que le Diable n'aurait peut-être jamais eu d'existence… s'ils avaient réussi à l'accepter comme il était sans lui faire payer sa différence ?

Amenadiel commençait à trouver que les livres du docteur Linda agissaient bizarrement sur la tournure de ses pensées.

.

Le jeune Samael ayant fini par comprendre que ses frères aînés ne l'aimaient pas du tout et, dans l'impossibilité de s'en plaindre à ses parents ou de chercher le réconfort de ses sœurs, avait décidé qu'il devait se cacher à tout jamais et qu'on oublie jusqu'à sa présence. Il avait donc quitté la Cité d'Argent pour vagabonder au-delà des remparts, dans le Paradis.

Et pendant quelques temps, il avait erré et pleuré tout seul. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce que la solitude était un choc trop important pour lui. Alors qu'il n'était que rejeté par quelques-uns, il s'était senti abandonné de tous. Des animaux venaient rester quelquefois en sa compagnie mais ils s'en allaient trop vite.

Un jour qu'il était tristement recroquevillé dans un tronc d'arbre où il était resté plusieurs jours sans bouger, comme l'un de ces petits bouddhas indiens, il avait vu apparaître devant son nez deux pieds crasseux et deux jambes nues pendant qu'un bâton avait donné des petits coups dans ses côtes pour vérifier s'il était toujours en vie. Intrigué, Samael avait levé les yeux et contemplé un visage barbouillé de terre, où perçaient des yeux très noirs qui ressemblaient un peu aux siens, des cheveux emmêlés tout aussi foncés qui tombaient jusqu'aux genoux. Une ange inopinée aux ailes d'ébène et à la peau pâle se tenait devant lui et il avait l'impression que son visage féroce qui montrait les dents était familier tant il comportait de similitudes avec le sien.

Les ressemblances ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Cette ange appuyée sur son bâton sculpté, n'était presque pas vêtue et ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pagne court aux hanches, réalisé avec un vieux morceau de tissu orné de feuilles, et un splendide bijou pectoral qui masquait partiellement les deux globes ronds de sa poitrine.

Samael était sorti de son arbre et l'avait regardée avec un peu d'expectative, tentant de jauger ce que sa présence pouvait avoir comme conséquences immédiates pour lui, puis avait dit poliment :

— Bonjour ma sœur, es-tu venue pour me ramener à la Cité ?

L'ange l'avait toisé de haut en bas et, posté de là où il était, Amenadiel avait bien vu que cet examen le rendait un peu confus. On l'aurait été à moins. Avec le recul qu'il avait maintenant, Am se disait que son jeune cadet avait décidément une sorte de malchance persistante d'être tombée sur elle.

— Ça dépend. Qui es-tu, l'avorton ? Je ne te connais pas.

— Je suis Samael, déclara-t-il spontanément avec un radieux sourire.

— Samael ? Je vois qu'ils ne savent plus quoi inventer… Un ange même pas fini maintenant !... déclara-t-elle mystérieusement. Et bien Samael l'incomplet, veux-tu que je te ramène à la Cité ?

— Non !

L'ange mystérieux avait écarté les dents et soufflé pour rire face à sa réponse vive et sans équivoque qui la surprenait.

— Très bien. Veux-tu rester tout seul ou venir avec moi ?

Samael avait hésité et demandé :

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec mes autres sœurs ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue.

Elle s'était détournée impoliment de lui en haussant une épaule, puis avec un dernier regard équivoque qui s'attardait sur la sveltesse élancée du cadet, son ventre plat et la beauté de ses ailes blanches et pures fièrement déployées, elle se remit en marche.

— Parce que je ne suis pas comme elles.

— Comment ça ? avait crié son frère.

— Je suis le petit projet raté de Papa, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire perturbant.

.°.

Sur le moment, Amenadiel en avait été aussi étonné et perplexe que son jeune frère. En effet, il avait pris sur lui de le filer discrètement, dès qu'il avait réalisé qu'on ne l'avait plus vu dans les parages depuis plusieurs jours. Heureusement, avec ses ailes aveuglantes qui luisaient comme un phare dans la nuit, il n'était pas forcément difficile à trouver si on prenait un peu de hauteur.

Am ne sortait que rarement de la Cité d'Argent, et n'écoutait guère les ragots. Il s'occupait de l'entraînement de ses nombreux frères et cela lui suffisait bien à occuper son temps. Pourtant, il n'était pas sans savoir que Père semblait être préoccupé par de nouvelles choses. Des créatures animales spéciales (qui n'intéressaient que lui, pour être honnête). Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'animaux au Paradis, on ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à tous. Mais dans l'une des mémorables (et retentissantes) disputes qui avaient eu lieu entre Père et Mère, il avait entendu le mot "projet" prononcé avec dédain par Mère.

Tout d'abord, l'ange avait supposé que Mom avait probablement mal pris d'être exclue du processus de création, sans doute déçue que Père veuille essayer des choses sans son concours. Mais en entendant cette inconnue dire qu'elle était un "projet raté", il s'était effrayé de comprendre que peut-être, Père avait cherché à créer de nouveaux enfants tout seul… Cette idée proprement insensée et très iconoclaste avait frappé l'Aîné de Dieu comme la foudre et il en avait été si choqué qu'il avait suivi Samael et la sœur étrange, espérant confusément qu'une explication viendrait plus tard. Il connaissait son cadet et son inépuisable goût pour les questions, et il comptait un peu sur lui pour se faire la voix des siennes propres…

Planant caché très haut au-dessus d'eux, il les avait suivis tandis qu'ils se rendaient à pied jusqu'à l'extrême bordure du Paradis, dans un bosquet touffu et giboyeux. C'était manifestement le lieu sauvage où résidait celle dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler à la Cité d'Argent. Ça se comprenait si elle n'avait pas été conçue avec Mère… La sauvageonne aux ailes noires, l'avait mené jusqu'à l'entrée d'une caverne de pierre claire où elle vivait. Tout près, il y avait le bras d'un des quatre fleuves du Paradis, que l'on entendait couler entre des rochers.

— Va me chercher un poisson ou un lapin, a-t-elle ordonné en arrivant.

— Pourquoi faire ? avait sursauté son cadet.

Amenadiel avait souri sous cape. Ah, le spectacle allait commencer ! La nouvelle venue avait cillé face à cette réaction qu'elle ne devait pas anticiper et qui réjouissait l'Aîné, il devait bien l'avouer. Si elle s'attendait à être obéie... elle allait voir ce que c'était de gérer le petit frère au quotidien ! _Et pourquoi ci, et pourquoi ça ? Non je veux pas faire ça !_

— Pour le manger ! répondit-elle après un instant.

Samael s'était récrié en reculant, horrifié.

— On ne mange pas les animaux ! Es-tu folle ?

— Je ne t'obligerai pas à en manger si tu n'en veux pas. Mais _moi_ j'ai envie d'un poisson pour le dîner, et si tu veux dormir dans la caverne près du feu avec moi, tu m'en apporteras un. C'est _ma_ caverne, c'est moi qui décide. Si tu veux la partager, tu dois m'offrir un cadeau en dédommagement.

Le jeune Samael avait ouvert la bouche et s'était empourpré de stupéfaction et d'un autre sentiment bouillonnant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cette histoire de cadeau était une affreuse perversion de l'hospitalité naturelle.

— Non, je ne vais certainement pas faire ça ! Je ne dormirai _pas_ dans ta _sale_ caverne toute _moche_ s'il faut _tuer_ une _créature_ pour ça ! Et j'ai pas besoin de feu ! Je suis le _maître du FEU_ ! s'était-il entendu dire avec une voix peu crédible qui partait dans les aigus.

Contre toute attente, l'ange mystérieuse s'était mise à rire.

— Mais bien sûr ! On en reparlera quand tes jolies fesses se choperont des engelures, mon chou !

Puis sans transition, s'approcha du bord de la rivière où elle retira son pagne. Nue et impériale entre ses ailes incurvées, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui commander d'un air supérieur de garder ses affaires pendant son bain.

Et elle y barbota pendant un temps infini en l'ignorant royalement.

Quand elle en ressortit un peu plus tard, Samael qui l'attendait cessa de bouder et admira sans honte sa beauté évidente, maintenant qu'elle était un peu décrassée. Les longs serpents luisants de ses cheveux mouillés, l'ovale de ses joues pleines, le rouge inhabituel de sa bouche ourlée et épaisse, ses épaules et ses bras musclés par l'exercice, la rondeur perchée de ses globes, sa taille étranglée, la suave courbure de ses hanches rondes aux cuisses fuselées…

Cette vision le rendait euphorique et lui rappelait le bonheur qu'il avait d'être avec ses aînées quand il était plus jeune et qu'il vivait avec elles. Dans toutes leurs activités journalières, elles le portaient contre elles ou sur leur hanche, parce que ses jambes étaient trop petites pour les suivre sans fatiguer. Pendant qu'elles vaquaient à leurs travaux domestiques ou champêtres, par commodité et sans y voir le moindre mal, elles le plaçaient souvent dans leur giron, emmailloté d'une écharpe dans un repli de leur col, pour garder les bras libres. Et il s'endormait là, le nez écrasé contre l'oreiller de leur poitrine si douce, bercé par le battement régulier de leur cœur, enivré de leur parfum tendre. Depuis quelques temps, il se désolait de la perte de ce merveilleux sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être qu'il y avait à être lové tout contre un être aimant et protecteur.

— Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire bizarre en se retournant face à lui.

Le regard étonné de Samael fut aussitôt attiré par quelque chose de très inhabituel. Une courte petite chevelure soyeuse noire juste à la pointe basse du ventre de l'ange qui contrastait très fort avec la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau, en la rendant difficile à manquer.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'intrigua-t-il en tendant le bras. Mes autres sœurs ne sont pas ainsi.

— Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas comme elles, tu me crois maintenant ?

— Oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Et bien, chéri, si tu es bâti comme tes frères, un truc qui te servira à rien du tout ! soupira-t-elle en refixant son pagne. N'y pense plus, et va plutôt te chercher des fruits ou peu importe ce que tu manges avant qu'il fasse nuit ! Bouge ! Je vais pas le faire pour toi !

.

(à suivre)


	5. A hard day's night

_Hello ! c'est un assez long chapitre que j'ai d'abord pensé à couper en deux, puis hésité car il va croissant en intensité.  
Enfin, Lucifer fait son apparition et "parle pour lui-même". A partir de là, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance. La seconde moitié a été écrite juste cet après-midi.  
Je dédicace la séance de Maze à Joy, qui vous raconte très bien de son côté les débuts du tandem sulfureux de l'ange et la démone.  
_

 _._

* * *

 **A hard day's night  
**

Linda

C'est enveloppée d'un peignoir blanc moelleux et le visage recouvert d'un masque vert au concombre que Linda retomba inopinément sur une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à rencontrer « hors contexte » : Candy. S'il y avait bien une chose qui la déstabilisait, c'était que sa vie privée se retrouve mélangée à son travail. Oui, ce problème avait commencé dès qu'elle avait rencontré Lucifer et apparemment, il n'allait pas en s'arrangeant… Mais tomber sur Madame entre les traîtres murs de son spa favori, en plein centre-ville et en dehors des heures de bureau, n'avait rien pour la réjouir et tout pour la rendre extrêmement soupçonneuse.

Aussi pendant une bonne grosse minute, avait-t-elle avait fait mine de penser à autre chose et de ne pas la reconnaître. Mais sitôt qu'elle avait été débarrassée de ce qu'elle avait sur la figure, Mrs Morningstar lui avait souri en demandant avec un petit sourire incertain :

— Est-ce que c'est vous ? La doctoresse que mon mari adore ?

Là, le Dr Martin dut bien reconnaître que cette dernière phrase avait beaucoup fait pour améliorer son humeur. Elle avait produit son sourire le plus diplomatique pour répondre :

— Et bien, s'il m'adore, je ne suis pas sûre que sa cure soit aussi efficace que ça !

La jeune épousée blonde aux yeux sombres arrondit les yeux et secoua plusieurs fois la tête en s'empressant de préciser avec une maladresse et précipitation charmantes :

— Oh non non, il dit tellement de bien de vous ! Et je vous avoue que… je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer ici. C'est Lucifer qui m'a dit que vous veniez là et que par conséquent, ce devait être un endroit parfait car il trouve que votre peau est éclatante…

Linda plissa les yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise, songeant que leur mariage devait être très ouvert s'il allait parler à sa femme de la peau des autres femmes et de ce qu'il en pensait… Elle s'empêcha vigoureusement d'y penser.

— Ah ? Personne ne remarque ce genre de chose d'habitude, murmura-t-elle. Et bien, j'ai été ravie de vous revoir mais j'ai un soin d'enveloppement d'algues qui m'attend…

— Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! Allons-y ensemble ! Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions à propos de mon mari et… je ne vois pas trop à qui d'autre demander…

— C'est-à-dire… que je suis tenue au secret professionnel. Je ne peux rien dire à personne de ce que mes patients évoquent au cours des séances… rappela-t-elle.

— Oh… fit la jolie Barbie toute déçue. Je comprends… Pensez-vous que je pourrais parler à son équipière de la police ? Elle le connaît bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Candy levait ses yeux de chaton inoffensif sur elle et Linda se dit qu'elle était fichue. Sa bonté la perdrait.

.

En revenant à son cabinet pour prendre la suite de ses rendez-vous de la journée, le Dr Martin était toujours sous le coup de ce que Candy venait de lui révéler. La pauvrette était en train de déchanter en découvrant que son mari pouvait être extrêmement fuyant, difficile à faire parler et assez orgueilleux, pour ne pas dire entêté, quand il était question de recevoir de l'aide.

Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu se crisper sur le sofa avec sa petite moue pincée et ses yeux orageux quand elle suggérait qu'il agissait puérilement. _"Le Diable n'éprouve pas de jalousie"_ ou _"C'est parfaitement ridicule, le Diable ne saurait avoir peur"._ Etc, etc, etc… Dommage qu'il ne soit pas l'acteur qu'imaginait la jeune légiste Ella Lopez, car il aurait largement pu postuler pour le rôle de Louis XIV...

Candy lui avait avoué son embarras, car depuis qu'ils étaient à Los Angeles, alors que tout se passait très bien entre eux avant, Lucifer semblait à présent l'éviter. Il ne rentrait pas de la nuit, ne reparaissait qu'au petit matin pour se changer et se faire beau, avant de ressortir assez tôt pour se rendre au poste de police. Elle insistait sur le fait qu'il était prévenant et gentil avec elle, mais qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la dernière fois il y a trois jours, qu'il ne la touchait plus depuis et ne la regardait plus dans les yeux…

 _Pauvre chérie ! Trois jours ! Si seulement j'avais autant de chance !_

— Y a-t-il eu un quelconque événement qui aurait pu, influer sur son humeur ? Un homicide éprouvant sur lequel il travaille, peut-être ? suggéra-t-elle.

Elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Lucifer était toujours d'excellente humeur lorsqu'il se rendait sur le lieu de crimes « abominables » qui l'enchantaient. Mais peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'il allait pouvoir tourner autour de Chloé Decker.

— Je ne sais pas du tout. Il me dit que non et que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter mais ce travail est si dangereux et je préférerais qu'il ne le fasse pas…

— Il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne suis pas _stupide_ , docteur, avait répondu Candy tristement. Quand il est arrivé à Las Vegas et qu'il s'est présenté comme un client régulier, il était évident pour toutes les danseuses que c'était un homme brisé. Quelque chose d'horrible avait dû lui arriver, ce n'était pas difficile de s'en rendre compte… Il était si beau, si talentueux mais si ravagé… Il chantait des choses si tristes et si étranges... Nous voulions toutes le voir sourire. Est-ce vous savez s'il a perdu quelqu'un de très proche récemment ?

— Je ne peux pas vous…

— Oui oui, vous ne pouvez rien dire, c'est vrai… Mais comment puis-je l'aider ? Il a été si bon avec moi ! se désola-t-elle.

Ça, c'était la question à mille dollars. _Comment aider Lucifer_ ? Linda ne pouvait que comprendre la frustration de la jeune femme. A tous les niveaux.

— Je sais que c'est une question vraiment très personnelle et vous êtes libre de ne pas me répondre mais… quelque chose se serait-il "mal passé" la dernière fois que vous avez été… hum… intimes ?

Candy s'était mise à rire spontanément avec bonheur en faisant clapoter son bain d'algues.

— Oh non ! S'il y a bien un domaine où nous nous entendons parfaitement, c'est le sexe ! Il est tellement… enthousiaste et passionné !

— Ah ? Félicitations alors… avait-elle répondu le plus hypocritement du monde.

— La dernière fois pourtant, il a eu seulement l'air légèrement surpris. Lucifer est très sportif, il peut me faire l'amour plusieurs fois, toute la nuit et avec… beaucoup d'entrain, mais au bout de quatre fois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait l'air _étonné_ de me voir entre ses bras…

Linda avait affiché un sourire énigmatique remarquablement inexpressif et conclu cet entretien déplacé le plus gentiment possible, en remerciant le Ciel que l'on vienne enfin la tirer de son bain. Elle avait recommandé la patience et l'écoute, puisque c'était un cocktail qui ne lui réussissait pas trop mal à elle-même et avait filé presque comme une voleuse, sans demander son reste.

.°.

* * *

Mais en mettant les pieds dans sa salle d'attente, elle avait vite compris que les surprises étaient loin d'être terminées car elle était tombée sur une Mazikeen très maussade, qui jouait avec ses couteaux sinistres, affalée en biais sur les chaises des patients toutes de guingois, et plusieurs magazines étaient impitoyablement lacérés. La couverture d'un torchon people avait particulièrement morflé. Peut-être était-ce bien – au hasard – celui qui étalait les photos Instagram du mariage du célibataire le plus couru (et le plus coureur) de la ville...

— Maze ? Que me vaut cette visite ?

— Dr Linda, vous devez absolument faire votre truc sur moi. Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-elle d'un ton massacrant qui n'admettait pas de négociation.

— Mon truc ?! Mais… c'est à dire que j'ai normalement un autre rendez-vous programmé…

La démone se remit debout impatiemment en se plantant sur une hanche et débouta d'un geste négligeant du poignet et un moulinet de son couteau courbé.

— C'est réglé ! Je lui ai dit de repasser plus tard ! C'était un malin, il très vite compris que j'en avais plus besoin que lui ! affirma-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier en poussant la porte du cabinet d'un coup d'épaule déterminé qui fit craquer le bois.

.

Allongée sur le dos, une jambe pliée et l'autre croisée par-dessus, Mazikeen faisait battre son mollet botté de noir avec impatience. Linda s'inquiétait moins de son talon-aiguille planté dans le coussin du sofa que des couteaux courbes abominablement effilés qu'elle faisait tournoyer avec dextérité entre ses doigts.

— Et c'est là qu'Amenadiel a commencé à raconter que Lucifer n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi !

— Et ça vous a mise en colère…

— Ouais, un peu que j'étais en colère ! Je lui ai demandé pour qui il se prenait de me parler comme ça ! A-t-il la moindre idée de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble et accompli en Enfer, Lucifer et moi ? On était comme les Brangelina ! Puissants, respectés... nos tortures étaient décortiquées comme les meilleures. Nos ennemis tremblaient devant nous… Chaque petite sous-merde qui osait nous défier était écrasée et éviscérée…

— Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée, acquiesça Linda en évitant de souligner que Brad et Angelina avaient divorcé. Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, Maze ?

— Que mon Sombre Seigneur me manque ! Lucifer ne cesse de répéter qu'il est le Diable, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il se dit ça mais, il ne m'appelle plus, il n'a plus besoin de moi comme avant… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'il n'a plus besoin de moi ? J'étais à ses côtés pour l'aider et le protéger…

— Mais vous le faites toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Maze opina et rassit, les couteaux rassemblés dans une main.

— Oui, mais Amenadiel sous-entend que Lucifer va bientôt me révoquer et…

— Et son comportement récent vous fait douter ?

Maze ne répondit pas mais son regard charbonneux restait suffisamment éloquent. Linda croisa posément ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Est-ce qu'Amenadiel aurait une quelconque raison de vous inciter à penser cela ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Doc ?

— Je veux dire qu'il trouve peut-être un _intérêt_ à ce que Lucifer vous considère dorénavant plus comme une amie. Peut-être est-ce seulement quelque chose qu'il _espère_ , plutôt que la vérité… Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

— Non. J'aime rien de ce qu'il aime ! Il a des goûts de chiottes et un monumental balai dans le c...

— Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne partagez rien du tout ?

— Ouais et d'ailleurs j'ai été trop bonne de coucher avec lui !

Linda prit une courte inspiration et leva le menton avant de le baisser – ce petit geste étudié qu'elle faisait pour leur signaler (en vain) qu'ils venaient de rater quelque chose d'important.

— Quoi ? grogna Maze. Vous allez me dire que ça lui donne des droits sur moi ? Parce qu'il n'en a aucun ! J'appartiens à Lucifer et il le sait très bien ! Lucifer m'a créée…

— Pardonnez-moi Mazikeen, l'interrompit Linda en levant une main ouverte hésitante, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

Maze leva un sourcil mais son expression était clairement surprise.

— Il ne vous en a jamais parlé ? Je pensais que oui. Il ne vous parle jamais de moi ?

— En thérapie, nous évoquons plutôt ce qui ennuie le patient, ce avec quoi il a de la peine à vivre… Sans doute ne vous voit-il pas comme un problème... Mais quand vous dites que Lucifer vous a _créée_ , est ce que vous voulez dire qu'il serait... hum… votre _père_ ?

Maze contempla le visage sérieux et un peu statufié du bon docteur. Ou c'était une partenaire de poker très valable ou bien elle posait une vraie question qui semblait un peu la mettre de travers. La démone ne comprenait pas bien les émotions humaines, mais fréquenter le rejeton Decker lui permettait de s'entraîner car avec elle, tout était plus facile. Les humains adultes se cachaient toujours derrière des masques. Les émotions mélangées étaient difficiles mais elle pensait pouvoir deviner assez sûrement la colère, ou tout ce qu'elle pouvait ranger sous l'étiquette générique de "pas cool"...

— Est-ce que vous êtes pas cinglée ? répondit-elle. Je suis un _démon_ ! Il m'a invoquée, matérialisée et liée pour le servir ! Il n'a pas eu le choix, il était mourant… c'était ça ou il y restait! Parce que pardon, mais les fleuves de lave ça fait pas de bien, par où ça passe ! Vous comprenez pourquoi il ne peut pas m'abandonner maintenant ? Nous sommes liés par l'invocation.

— Vous voulez dire que c'est comme... une mission qu'il vous a donnée ?

— Ouais ! Je devais faire en sorte qu'il ne crève pas la gueule ouverte dans ce trou puant de la Géhenne où il était tombé, et lui expliquer un peu comment les choses marchaient dans le coin.

— Son conseiller en relations publiques ?

— Oh j'adore ça ! Ça sonne bien ! En même temps, c'était pas compliqué. Tuer ou être tué, c'est assez vite rentré dans sa petite caboche.

— Donc bien que vous disiez qu'il vous a créée, il n'y a pas de rapport disons... familiaux entre vous ?

— Je pense que si c'était le cas, vous seriez déjà tombée en syncope, doc… Parce qu'on a couché ensemble des centaines de milliers de fois.

— Ne présumez de rien, déclara Linda pince-sans-rire. Donc comment qualifieriez-vous votre relation avec Lucifer ?

— Le prenez pas mal, mais j'en sais foutre rien, moi ! C'est vous la championne des définitions ! Je suis à lui, je vis pour lui et pour le servir de toutes les façons possibles. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de moi ?

Linda cligna des yeux avec une petite moue catastrophée.

— Et bien… une esclave.

.

Patiente : Maze (Mazikeen)  
Pseudo : Mazikeen Smith

Type : Démone  
Pouvoirs spécifiques : téléportation ? (démentie) - Métamorphe ? (cf. BDe)  
Capacités notables : ninja  
Fétichisme : objets pointus et tranchants, tout en rapport avec le sexe

Dangerosité : oui (autrui)

Profession : barmaid / garde du corps / chasseuse de primes

Entourage : LMo, ACa, CDe, BDe - CRi ?  
Situation amoureuse : obsédée par son ancien partenaire  
Famille : ?

.°.

* * *

Linda avait relevé la tête après avoir complété le dossier de son dernier patient avec les notes de sa séance, un homme harcelé par son employeur à son travail, et avait réalisé avec surprise que la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment. Elle rangea le tout dans un tiroir fermant à clé et prit son sac et son manteau pour sortir, avec l'intention de rentrer chez elle et de se jeter direct dans un pyjama après cette journée épuisante. Dans la salle d'attente à l'extérieur de son bureau, les lumières s'étaient éteintes automatiquement, comme à chaque fois après vingt heures dans le bâtiment du cabinet médical où elle exerçait, et elle tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur.

En allumant, elle poussa malgré elle un cri d'effroi en découvrant soudain la grande silhouette inattendue mais familière de Lucifer qui était assis dans une chaise, le bout des doigts joints, les jambes tendues devant lui et le regard fixe dans le vague, comme s'il était à des milliers d'années-lumière.

— Lucifer ! dit-elle en portant une main sur le haut de sa poitrine. Vous m'avez fait peur !

Elle vit tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et il empestait le scotch. De plus, sa mise ordinairement impeccable souffrait quelques accrocs qu'il n'aurait ordinairement pas tolérés, comme ses cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés et bouclés que d'habitude (ce qu'elle trouvait particulièrement attendrissant), le col ouvert d'un bouton de trop et sa chemise bleue qui s'était "assouplie" autour de la taille. Il lui sourit pourtant aussitôt de son air conquérant, caressant et magnétique en réalisant qu'elle le scrutait avec inquiétude.

— Bonsoir docteur ! dit-il de sa voix traînante et ignominieusement suggestive. Vous finissez bien tard aujourd'hui… Et pour info, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous surprendre…

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Je ne savais pas où aller, admit-il avec une pointe d'embarras et de lassitude.

Linda eut un petit sourire forcé.

— Pourquoi pas dans ce magnifique loft géant que vous avez au sommet d'une tour d'ivoire, en plein centre-ville ?

— Candy s'y trouve…

— Oui… Est-ce qu'il faut que je vous explique le concept de vie maritale, qui implique de vivre sous le même toit ?

Avec l'ombre d'un sourire, il soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux pendant qu'elle roulait un peu contre le mur.

— Non, je sais ça… Ma chère Linda, ne soyez pas dure avec moi vous aussi… plaida-t-il. Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais… la pire déception de votre vie…

Elle soupira et posa ses affaires sur une chaise à côté.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lucifer ?

— Je ne voulais pas vous embêter… C'est pour ça que je suis resté là.

— Bon… Vous voulez entrer une minute, le temps que je vous note un rendez-vous pour demain matin ?

Il lui adressa un large sourire.

.

A peine avait-elle pénétré dans le bureau, qu'elle se sentit saisie fermement et attirée contre lui. L'enserrant dans ses bras, il les fit reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils heurtent la porte fermée avec un choc sourd. D'une main, il flatta sa cuisse puis attrapa son genou pour qu'elle s'ouvre et se cale à son contact frontal, en commençant à l'embrasser avec avidité et presque désespoir. _Oh mon Dieu_ ! Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille sans prévenir !

Le cœur de Linda en déroute battait précipitamment car tout s'était passé vraiment vite. Et se retrouver là tout contre lui, avec sa bienfaisante chaleur, la senteur unique de son eau de Cologne, du bourbon et des cigarettes, et ses mains habiles qui lui manquaient tant… c'était à la fois si bon et si… inapproprié !

— Lucifer ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! siffla-t-elle essoufflée en essayant de repousser ses assauts avec difficulté.

— Linda, murmura-t-il d'une voix nouée, ne me rejetez pas, j'ai besoin de vous, de votre compréhension…

— Lucifer ! répéta-t-elle en posant les deux paumes à plat sur son torse pour tenter de le tenir à distance. Ceci n'est pas _bon_ pour vous…

Il eut un rire bas dans son cou qu'il piqueta de baisers insistants et divins.

— Oh, je peux vous promettre que ça pourrait devenir très très bon, très très vite, pour vous et moi ! Et vous le savez !

— Lucifer ! répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme. Arrêtez de m'assaillir de la sorte. Je comprends que vous n'alliez pas bien, mais nous pouvons en _parler_ comme… des gens civilisés.

— Je suis fatigué de n'être pas compris ou pas écouté Linda ! Et qu'on me serve des mots quand je voudrais des actes ! J'ai juste besoin que vous soyez contre moi et que vous m'aimiez toujours, chuchota-t-il avec tristesse, non sans glisser néanmoins ses mains fiévreuses sous son chemisier à la recherche de sa peau.

— Ok stop ! dit-elle en le repoussant plus vivement pour lui prendre la main et le tirer en direction du canapé où elle l'assit sans ménagement avant de lui ordonner :

— Allongez-vous… et… et retirez vos chaussures !

Il s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.

— Mhh, si autoritaire… oh, j'aime ce nouveau jeu, ronronna-t-il.

— Tant mieux ! dit-elle en le manipulant pour qu'il s'allonge. Maintenant vous restez là, vous respirez deux minutes, et vous vous tenez tranquille !

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maîtresse ! J'ai toujours su que vous aviez ça en vous, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle frémit et inspira profondément, essayant de rajuster de son mieux son chemisier dans sa jupe avant de se planter dans le fauteuil le plus proche, en essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

— Quel est le programme ? Je vous préviens que je ne reste pas longtemps dans des menottes…

— Fermez les yeux, détendez-vous et continuez à respirer !

En vérité, ce programme qui s'adressait plutôt à elle. Une fois qu'elle se sentit suffisamment sûre d'elle, elle refit rapidement son chignon, et plaqua ses paumes sur ses joues rouges pour essayer de les rafraîchir.

— Docteur, est-ce que vous avez l'intention de me faire attendre indéfiniment ? Venez comme vous êtes, je vous assure que je n'ai besoin d'aucune stimulation préalable et que je suis plus que prêt à…

— Lucifer ! le coupa-t-elle en le faisant sursauter. Je suis _votre_ _thérapeute_ , et je l'espère un jour votre amie. Et en tant que telle, je suis là pour vous écouter et pour discuter des problèmes que vous avez, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de moi de la sorte ! Nous avons déjà parlé de votre tendance à utiliser le sexe pour tenter de vous rapprocher des gens et je pensais que vous aviez convenu que c'était vain et pas la bonne façon de procéder pour rompre votre sentiment de solitude. Vous n'avez pas besoin de marchander cela avec moi. Je vous écoute. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas et je vous aiderai à y voir plus clair. Et pas de faux-fuyants !

— D'accord, d'accord, concéda-t-il. Mais... est-ce que ça ne serait pas infiniment plus agréable si vous grimpiez sur moi pendant ce temps ?

.

Avec d'infinies précautions oratoires et moulte patience, Linda réussit à lui faire dire ce qui le troublait, tout en restant sagement à sa place dans une chaise à proximité.

— Le lieutenant se comporte bizarrement avec moi et je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive.

— Bizarrement comment ? Est-elle en colère ?

— Non, bien au contraire. Elle me parle à peine. Elle reste plongée des heures dans la paperasse et me renvoie chez moi. On dirait qu'elle n'est pas contente de me voir et m'évite. Même le lieutenant Ducon a été plus poli, c'est quand même un comble ! Il m'a félicité pour mon mariage avec un commentaire appréciateur comme quoi il me trouvait _« très classe »_ Vous voyez que tout arrive, il s'améliore !

— Je pense que c'était un commentaire _sarcastique_ , déclara Linda, mais continuez.

— Ah, vous croyez ? Bon, toujours est-il que j'avais un besoin urgent de parler au lieutenant Decker, de ce qui s'était passé avant mon départ et de mes raisons, et comme elle semblait m'éviter au poste, j'ai proposé que nous allions prendre un verre. Les choses se passaient très bien pour autant que je sache, elle a souri plusieurs fois et commençait à se montrer moins froide. Elle a levé ses yeux sur moi et j'ai vu la façon dont elle me regardait. Il y avait de la chaleur et du désir, je suis sûr de ça ! Je me suis approché tout doucement, fasciné par ses yeux si troublés et si troublants à la fois. Nous étions proches, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je pensais que nous allions nous embrasser, comme le parfait prélude à son pardon… J'ai levé la main pour accueillir sa joue dans ma paume en une tendre caresse et j'ai fermé les yeux… racontait-il avec un certain talent d'une voix posée où perçait l'émotion.

Il s'arrêta soudain brusquement et rouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles venaient de prendre des reflets rubis.

— Et ?

— Et puis rien du tout ! Elle s'est levée brusquement et a bredouillé je ne sais plus quelle ineptie, prétendant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça et elle s'est enfuie ! Vous allez me soutenir que c'est un comportement sensé ? s'anima-t-il d'un ton plus véhément. J'étais sobre, compta-t-il en utilisant ses doigts, je n'ai pas fait la _moindre_ blague, et même pas sur Dan, je lui ai dit qu'elle m'avait manqué, j'ai même pensé à demander si Beatrice avait enfin des dents de devant… Je fais tout ce qu'il faut et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens ? Rien ! Zip ! Nada !

— Lucifer, j'entends votre frustration, mais vous devez comprendre que vos difficultés de communication avec votre partenaire procèdent de vos valeurs et de vos expériences très différentes. Vous montrez souvent du dédain pour les institutions sacrées parce qu'elles vous font penser à votre différend avec votre père. Mais le Lieutenant Decker, même si elle n'affiche pas de religion, a des valeurs morales qui lui défendent dorénavant toute relation autre que strictement professionnelle car vous êtes marié, et que pour elle, c'est important et respectable.

— Docteur, j'ai épousé Candy pour la tirer d'une mauvaise situation et pour la protéger ! Le programme de protection des témoins ne pouvait pas être mis en place aussi rapidement que nécessaire. J'ai pensé que c'était la solution la plus rapide de faire savoir aux personnes dans l'import-export, qui auraient pu vouloir l'éliminer hâtivement, que s'en prendre à elle serait s'en prendre à moi, et qu'ils le regretteraient lourdement le cas échéant… Protéger les innocents, est-ce que c'est mal maintenant ?

Linda inspira amplement et le considéra avec bienveillance.

— Le seigneur des Enfers à la brillante armure ! commenta-t-elle. Aussi chevaleresquement que vous présentiez la chose, vous en avez tiré avantage.

— Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ? Nous nous sommes mutuellement entraidés ! Candy m'a apporté une aide précieuse avec ma mère, rien que pour cela ma reconnaissance lui est acquise ! Mère était furieuse et complètement déstabilisée ! déclara-t-il d'un ton enchanté.

Pas dupe, Linda se croisa les bras.

— Donc vous maintenez qu'après avoir tout fait pour capter l'attention du Lieutenant et donné votre vie deux fois pour sauver la sienne, la meilleure chose à faire était de fuir et d'en épouser _chevaleresquement_ une autre ?

— Vous… vous déformez les choses et me faites passer pour un imbécile ! Ne pensez pas que je ne le réalise pas ! Je voulais m'expliquer auprès de l'inspectrice et lui dire ce qui s'était passé à Las Vegas. Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter une seule fois…

La thérapeute soupira et écarta les mains d'impuissance, levant les yeux au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin.

— Écoutez Lucifer, il est tard et je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vous en vouloir de ne pas savoir ce que ressent une femme amoureuse et donc d'être incapable d'imaginer un seul instant ce que Chloé a pu ressentir. A l'idée que l'homme qu'elle aime l'avait abandonnée sans un mot, à l'idée qu'il préfère épouser et faire l'amour six fois par jour à une strip-teaseuse plutôt que d'être honnête avec elle !

— Attendez docteur, vous dites que le Lieutenant est amoureuse de moi ?

— Non Lucifer, je dis qu'elle _l'était_. Mais vous avez trahi sa confiance. C'est l'une des choses les plus importantes pour elle et c'est la seconde fois que ça arrive dans sa vie. Quels que soient vos motifs et aussi nobles que vous vouliez vous les représenter, vous lui avez fait très mal là où elle était déjà vulnérable. Si vous tenez à elle, ne vous justifiez pas comme un gamin ! Elle n'a pas besoin de vos bonnes excuses ou d'entendre que ce n'est pas votre faute mais celle de votre Père, votre mère, ou de vos camions entiers de frères et sœurs qui auraient une dent contre vous ! Agissez en homme, acceptez simplement la responsabilité du mal que vous lui avez fait et cessez de vous mettre la tête dans le sable à ce sujet ! Vous avez joué avec ses sentiments. Vous avez fait des promesses que vous n'avez pas tenues. Vous lui avez caché la vérité et dissimulé des faits cruciaux vous concernant en montrant ainsi que vous n'aviez pas suffisamment confiance en elle. Ne croyez pas que tout sera effacé avec des sourires et d'autres belles paroles. Vous avez merdé !

Lucifer se redressa en position assise, le menton ombré frondeur en avant, et lui renvoya un regard noir et profond dont les pupilles se réchauffaient de lueurs inquiétantes qui la firent frissonner.

— Comment osez-vous parler au Diable sur ce ton, Linda Martin ?

— Le Diable m'a dit un jour qu'il détestait les menteurs et je viens de lui dire la stricte vérité, pourquoi trouverait-il à y redire ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un calme intérieur qu'elle s'étonnait d'éprouver.

L'attention aiguë de son patient se commua en une expression plus amusée et plus séductrice. Il étendit un bras sur le dossier du sofa et croisa ses longues jambes en faisant mine lisser un pli imaginaire à son genou.

— Je dois reconnaître, et si vous me passez l'expression, que vous avez des couilles, cher docteur. Et bien que je sois un très vilain petit ange, je suis assez mec pour apprécier cela à sa juste valeur… Laissez-moi toutefois vous rappeler ce qu'on dit de la _vérité_ … Elle est certes toute nue, mais elle n'est pas belle à voir ! Que je le veuille ou non, j'ai blessé chacune des femmes qui ont compté dans ma vie. Fort de cette constatation, et à vous qui êtes si sage, je le demande : n'est-il pas profondément cruel pour les autres et pour moi de venir me dire simplement de "continuer d'essayer" ? Oserais-je vous rappeler que ma vie va durer une petite _éternité_ ?

— Peut-être que les anges ont besoin de beaucoup de temps pour actualiser des changements ? Beaucoup plus de temps !

— Peut-être, acquiesça-t-il songeur en pensant que son frère Amenadiel était justement l'Ange du Temps.

— Donc si Chloé vous demande du temps et de l'espace pour essayer d'aller mieux et de tourner la page, ce n'est pas comme si vous risquiez de trouver cela long ou que vous pouviez attraper du ventre, des rides ou des cheveux blancs dans l'intervalle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? dit-il en regardant instinctivement son estomac. Je souffre d'impatience, comme tout le monde. Je ne _pense_ pas qu'il soit juste de continuer à exposer Chloé ou vous-même cher docteur car nous n'avons jamais parlé de vous, à mes maladresses patentes et insuffisances. Je fais un humain assez pitoyable, ne le niez pas ! objecta-t-il en souriant tristement. Mais pour ce qui est de ce que je _ressens_ , c'est autre chose.

— Pouvez-vous élaborer un peu ?

— Je connais intimement la vraie nature du désir, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est un vide à la faim inextinguible qui se voile de fantasmes et qui aspire illusoirement à la plénitude, un "manque à être" comme vous diriez, qui se leurre en mettant lui-même une carotte au bout d'un bâton… Les émotions sont la lave même qui sort des volcans de l'enfer, la materia prima des tortures où sont trempées et retrempées les âmes des pécheurs jusqu'à l'obscène… Mais je donnerais _tout_ pour ressentir encore ce que j'ai ressenti quand l'inspectrice s'est réfugiée une fois dans mes bras pour pleurer d'émotion, ou lorsque sur cette plage où je lui avouais mon indignité, elle m'a fermé la bouche en m'embrassant comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, ou en tous cas depuis si longtemps que j'avais presque oublié… Je le sais et pourtant je le veux ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas de la folie pure ?

— Attendez, attendez, vous avez aimé _quelqu'un d'autre_ comme vous aimez le Lieutenant Decker et vous n'en avez jamais parlé ?

Lucifer se mit à rire à gorge déployée, effectivement comme un dément. Il se laissa aller sur le canapé, le corps agité de soubresauts, tout en secouant la tête avec une infernale incrédulité et s'essuya des larmes au coin des yeux du pouce et de l'index.

— Oh Linda ! Ma _chère_ Linda ! Vous êtes impayable, susurra-t-il d'une voix qui aurait pu déclencher un orgasme à elle toute seule. Pourquoi en parler ? Je croyais que toute la chrétienté connaissait cette histoire par cœur !

Surprise et dubitative, la thérapeute tourna un peu la tête de côté en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'étira légèrement, endolori d'être resté aussi longtemps assis.

— Il est presque deux heures du matin, remarqua-t-il. Peut-être serait-il plus charitable de ma part de vous reconduire pour vous laisser prendre un peu de repos…

— Qui, Lucifer ?

— Allons, ne me faites pas prononcer son nom, vous savez très bien _qui_ … la gourmanda-t-il tête basse. Croyez qu'en d'autres circonstances votre voracité de midinette pour mes amours m'aurait positivement ravi, mais cette séance m'a complètement rincé. Alors à moins que vous n'acceptiez mon offre initiale (qui tient toujours soit dit en passant, à savoir : vous et moi, tous nus pour un très long câlin réconfortant), je préfère remettre l'épineux sujet du buisson de la mère de l'humanité... à une autre fois.

— _Eve_ ?

(à suivre)


	6. Nomad's land

_Ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent (A hard day's night). Chronologiquement, il se déroule toujours pendant l'épisode 2x14, mais entre les scènes présentées dans l'épisode. Il n'y a donc pas réellement de spoilers.  
_

* * *

 **Nomad's land**

Chloe

Fendant la cohue du bar bondé où ils avaient pris place à une table haute, Chloé avait fini par s'enfuir au bout d'une demi-heure de tête-à-tête. Cela n'avait rien de très glorieux, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour ne pas... craquer. Rester là en face de lui, à le voir si semblable à lui-même, sourire à pleines dents et plaisanter comme si de rien n'était… Elle avait repoussé l'échéance de se retrouver sous son regard ardent et presque inquisiteur, parce que toute cette situation lui paraissait désormais tellement humiliante… Comptez sur Lucifer pour en ramener une à son bras, quand on lui conseillait de « planquer les strip-teaseuses »… Elle avait cru qu'il pourrait peut-être y avoir quelque chose entre eux depuis la plage et ce si tendre et inattendu baiser entre eux. Ce n'était finalement pas ce qu'il voulait et elle s'était trompée. Fin de l'histoire.

Comment aurait-elle pu lui _dire_ quoi que ce soit ? Ou faire semblant ? Avouer qu'elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras parce qu'elle était heureuse et soulagée de le revoir ? Avouer qu'elle crevait de jalousie indue ? Il n'attendait que cela ! Depuis le début, il pérorait sans arrêt qu'elle était « insensible à son charme ». Mais où était-il allé chercher un truc pareil ?! Elle se le demandait bien ! Elle avait juste marché dans cette combine par jeu, parce qu'elle avait eu un peu peur de lui, de son étrangeté, et pour le tenir un peu à distance. Elle aurait bien voulu être _insensible_ , car elle ne se serait pas sentie alors si atrocement poignardée par sa légèreté, sa désinvolture – sa façon d'être tout court – quand elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit… autrement. Pour elle, c'était l'aveu d'un échec, d'une incapacité à communiquer vraiment, lorsqu'on préférait le rêve qu'on avait d'un autre, à sa réalité...

Dernièrement, la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui avait pourtant grandi, parce qu'il avait tant de fois répondu présent quand ça bardait. C'était ça, Lucifer. Il faisait la fine bouche sur les "meurtres ennuyeux" mais que les choses se gâtent et il rappliquait aussitôt... Lorsque son sang avait été empoisonné, il était là. Il l'avait tenue et réconfortée, emmenée à l'hôpital et il lui semblait qu'elle avait lu l'amour, l'inquiétude, la préoccupation sur son visage quand il l'avait découverte le nez en fontaine, tremblante et désemparée comme jamais…

Et tout cela n'avait été qu'un mirage… _Do you feel the same or am I only dreaming ?..._ Les insidieuses paroles des Bangles qui tournaient en boucle sur son iPod, qu'elle ne pourrait plus réécouter de la même façon dorénavant, venaient tourner encore et encore dans sa tête. _Is this burning..._

.

Ce qui était réel par contre, du moins elle voulait à toute force pouvoir le croire, c'était qu'ils formaient un tandem professionnel efficace. Extraordinairement efficace, il fallait le dire, depuis qu'il acceptait de mettre son don de faire parler les gens dans la balance pour obtenir des aveux "spontanés" des suspects. Leur taux de réussite à l'élucidation commençait à faire des envieux. Chloé savait bien que c'était entièrement dû au talent de son coéquipier et qu'elle même, quelque détermination qu'elle puisse montrer, ne faisait peur à personne dans cet univers de gros machos qui ne comprenaient souvent que la force, qu'il s'agisse des flics ou des voyous…

Cependant comme les mystères de Lucifer était loin d'être résolus, la part d'elle-même qui avait renoncé à chercher qui il était vraiment s'inquiétait toutefois que ses méthodes ne puissent être un jour rejetées par un tribunal si elles étaient passées au crible d'experts en psychologie... Amenadiel lui avait dit que son frère était un mentaliste doué. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si les aveux qu'il obtenait ne pouvaient pas vraiment être considérés comme "spontanés" ? Si quelqu'un s'avisait de poser qu'ils étaient plutôt _extorqués_ sous une quelconque forme de contrainte habile, tous les criminels qu'ils avaient arrêtés bénéficieraient-ils automatiquement d'un non-lieu ? Ce serait une véritable catastrophe s'ils retournaient dans les rues et avec des excuses en plus !

Peut-être pas pour lui, parce qu'il n'était qu'un consultant et qu'il pourrait toujours retourner à son nightclub lucratif et oublier tout ça. Mais pour elle, c'était autre chose. Elle savait que sa propre carrière ne s'en relèverait pas. Pas après Palmetto, pas après la mort définitive et très suspecte de Malcolm l'an passé...

Aussi faisait-elle tout son possible pour remplir ensuite les dossiers avec la plus extrême vigilance et minutie – ce qu'il ne comprenait bien sûr pas, et critiquait vertement en la traitant boudeusement d'infâme gratte-papier. Mais elle comptait bien rester aussi tard qu'il le faudrait sur cette foutue paperasse pour la rendre inattaquable, parce qu'elle avait de la gratitude pour la façon dont il avait donné vie à sa carrière, à ses espoirs d'être utile. En soi, c'était déjà énorme quand elle y pensait. C'était juste parce qu'il était facétieux, décalé, attirant et drôle qu'elle avait tendance à tout mélanger. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Résignée, elle secoua la tête et poussa la porte de la chambre de Trixie pour vérifier que l'enfant dormait bien. La petite pièce était silencieuse et elle distinguait la fine silhouette de sa fille qui formait une petite boule sous ses couvertures, respirant régulièrement au milieu des poupées. Elle allait refermer pour se retirer pour la nuit quand une petite voix la retint.

— Maman ?

— Ouistiti ?

— Tu étais où ?

— Avec Lucifer. Il voulait me voir car il reprend le travail au commissariat. Il voulait que je lui parle un peu des choses qu'il a manquées... D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il est revenu, ça te plairait que je prenne quelques jours de congés pour les passer rien qu'avec toi ? J'ai bien conscience que je n'étais pas beaucoup à la maison ces jours-ci…

 _Et comme ça, j'aurai une bonne excuse pour l'éviter encore un petit peu..._

— Super ! Est-ce que Lucifer viendra nous voir ?

— Euh… non ma puce. L'idée, c'est qu'il y en ait au moins un de nous deux qui travaille…

— Le soir alors ?

— Et bien, c'est un jeune marié maintenant. Je pense qu'il préférera rentrer chez lui pour passer du temps avec la dame qu'il a épousée. C'est normal.

— Mais alors est-ce que… ça veut dire que Lucifer ne nous aime plus du tout ?

.

* * *

Daniel

En ouvrant sa porte à trois heures du matin, Dan n'était pas de la meilleure humeur. Les coups répétés à sa porte depuis deux minutes, avaient achevé de l'inquiéter et de le tirer du lit. En débardeur de coton et caleçon à motifs petits cœurs rouges et roses offert par sa femme pour leur toute dernière Saint-Valentin, il se faufila pour aller déverrouiller à l'entrée, tandis qu'il affermissait sa prise sur la crosse de son arme de service...

Et la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à trouver sur son palier, c'était l'endimanché perpétuel qui lui avait pourri tout espoir de pouvoir se remettre avec Chloé. Le poing en l'air, et manifestement prêt à réitérer autant qu'il le faudrait, le dandy brun détesté en complet bleu avait les yeux cernés et injectés et des cheveux en pleine rébellion contre l'absence de gel fixant...

Dès qu'il commença à parler, l'inspecteur Espinoza comprit mieux de quoi il retournait. Avec une élocution moins fluide et légèrement embarrassée butant sur certains mots et étirant les voyelles, Lucifer donnait des signes d'ébriété évidente. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre que ce type ne soit pas complètement alcoolique, car Dan avait déjà eu la nette impression qu'il avait la descente facile...

— Daniel ! Vous êtes là ! Je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais j'ai besoin d'un service… Ouh, joli pyjama ! commenta-t-il avec un rictus insistant qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Tachant de ne rien en montrer, Dan plissa ses yeux bleus et se croisa protectivement les bras sur le maillot qui couvrait son torse avantageux. C'était ridicule car Lucifer l'avait déjà vu encore moins habillé lorsqu'ils avaient dû rencontrer le mafieux russe dans son hammam favori, et qu'ils ne portaient tous qu'une serviette affreusement fine aux hanches… Encore un souvenir embarrassant dont il se serait bien passé !

— Lucifer, c'est le milieu de la nuit ! protesta-t-il. Si vous venez pour vous payer ma tête, on verra ça demain ! Rentrez chez vous et fichez-moi la paix !

Lucifer sursauta en tanguant légèrement quand la porte manqua de lui cogner le nez en claquant. Il resta quelques secondes perplexe avant de refaire une tentative, à voix plus haute qui résonna en portant loin dans le couloir.

— Daaaan ! Allons… Vous ne voudriez pas que j'aille me présenter chez l'adorable miss Lopez dans l'état de désolation vestimentaire et personnelle où je me trouve actuellement, n'est-ce pas ?… dit-il de sa voix traînante en y mettant à dessein beaucoup trop d'insinuations.

L'inspecteur rouvrit la porte, le visage fermé et la bouche froncée de contrariété. L'indésirable visiteur affectait une posture nonchalante, une main sur le chambranle mais Dan n'était pas sûr que ça ne soit pas plutôt pour sécuriser sa station debout.

— Baissez d'un ton, siffla-t-il, vous allez réveiller tout l'immeuble ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous de débarquer chez les gens comme ça ! Et si je n'avais pas été seul ?

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche, inclina la tête à droite et retint sa grande gueule à temps. Non, la vie sexuelle terne et ennuyeuse du déplaisant ex de service ne devait pas le faire mettre à la porte ! Il posa un pied sur le seuil dans l'intention d'entrer.

— Considérez que je vous serai redevable d'une faveur. Et je vous ferai dire qu'elles se monnayent assez cher sur le marché.

— C'est ça, marmonna Dan en se frottant la figure, et bien vous voulez un scoop ? Si vous étiez sympa, vous auriez des vrais amis à squatter et ils vous aideraient pour rien...

— S'il vous plaît, pria-t-il alors qu'il lui en coûtait. J'ai juste besoin que vous me laissiez votre canapé pour quelques heures. Je serai parti avant même que vous vous leviez…

Dan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il rêvait ou Lucifer essayait de l'amadouer avec ce ton hésitant entre la séduction et la supplique ? Il avait l'alcool bizarre mais allait vite comprendre qu'il était mal tombé...

— Mais _pourquoi_ vous n'allez pas chez vous ?!... Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes déjà embrouillé avec votre femme ?…

Le grand emmerdeur eut un regard un peu perdu et presque coupable, bien loin de son arrogance habituelle, que Dan ne put s'empêcher de trouver désopilant. Jamais il ne se résoudrait à l'apprécier totalement mais en de rares occasions, quand il y mettait un peu du sien, l'inspecteur avait l'impression que Lucifer et lui pouvaient se comprendre.

— Ah si, c'est ça ? Eh bien, il ne vous aura pas fallu longtemps ! Moins d'un mois de corde au cou et vous regrettez déjà ? Vous êtes pas différent des autres finalement… Allez venez, vous me faites de la peine à me supplier comme ça...

Lucifer donna l'impression de s'être coincé une vertèbre en l'entendant faire ce commentaire mais ne pipa mot. Il devait vraiment être désespéré… Bon à savoir.

D'un pas mal assuré, il le suivit dans la pièce principale en marchant avec précaution. Dan lui désigna le canapé trois places où le mètre quatre-vingt-dix du Diable ne rentrerait pas sans déborder et lui demanda s'il voulait un oreiller, ce qu'il déclina en disant que ça irait bien comme ça. Il se posa sur le bord, puis il s'enquit encore avec un inconfort visible d'une chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec rien :

— Charlotte Richards n'est pas dans votre chambre en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

L'inspecteur Espinoza eut un petit rire de gorge et s'en alla en secouant la tête en pensant que ce mec avait vraiment des problèmes sérieux et qu'il fallait espérer que ses séances de psy finissent par porter leurs fruits un jour.

— Non parce que si elle était là, je préfèrerais encore aller chez Ella ! prévint-il.

— Hey Einstein, je sais pas ce que vous avez à me casser les pieds avec Maître Richards mais va falloir vous calmer un peu. Elle s'est juste _servi de moi_ une fois pour parvenir à ses fins, et vous êtes le seul qui se fait des films à notre sujet ici...

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, lassé d'avoir tourné dans un sens et dans l'autre pour tenter vainement de trouver une position confortable, après avoir pesté intérieurement contre le toucher rêche du tissu du canapé prêté (qui ne valait pas la douceur habituelle de ses draps de soie) Lucifer décida qu'il allait enlever sa chemise pour l'étendre là où il reposait sa tête. C'est le moment où Dan revint pour prendre un verre d'eau dans le coin cuisine ouvert sur le séjour. Du coin de l'oeil, il le surprit en train de trafiquer on ne savait quoi.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ? Vous ne dormez toujours pas ?

— Si, si… c'est juste que je voulais… euh… protéger votre canapé, mentit-il.

— Vous n'allez pas rester torse nu ! Vous voulez que je vous prête un truc ?

— Sans façon, non, répondit-il en anticipant un chiffon informe. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne l'aviez jamais vu… dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Dan encaissa l'œillade intéressée qu'il lui envoyait et leva les yeux au ciel. _Plus narcissique tu meurs !_ Il allait rétorquer un peu sèchement quand il se souvint de l'alignement des dizaines de témoins d'immoralité dans le commissariat, qui disaient tous en substance qu'il était le meilleur coup de la ville mais qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de lui. Cela l'avait choqué à l'époque, même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Morningstar. Il devait forcément se sentir franchement seul à des moments. Il avertit d'un ton bourru :

— Hey, vous ! N'y pensez même pas !

— Penser à quoi ? Oh… Dan ! Soyez rassuré ! Rien que l'idée de ma mère et vous en train de faire le bête à deux dos suffit à me couper tous mes effets...

— _Votre_ _mère_? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? Vous êtes sauvagement torché, ma parole !

Lucifer eut l'air d'opiner un peu. Le faible éclat de la lampe de la hotte éclaira un bref instant les deux grandes cicatrices qu'il avait dans le dos et qui firent grimacer l'inspecteur tandis que son hôte se rallongeait tranquillement, un bras derrière la tête.

— C'est vrai, admit-il tranquillement. Normalement, je ne devrais pas être ivre. Est-ce que votre ex' est dans les parages ?

— Non, il y a juste moi, déclara-t-il en reposant son verre dans l'évier et s'émerveillant de voir comme il passait du coq à l'âne. Par curiosité, on peut savoir ce que vous essayez d'oublier en buvant autant ? Je dois m'attendre à ce que des collègues viennent vous coffrer demain ou quoi ?

— Je ne suis pas si saoul, répondit Lucifer d'un ton zézayant indigné qui contredisait totalement le propos.

— Ouais, c'est ça... Dites, vous deviez pas voir Chloé ce soir ? Elle vous a envoyé balader, c'est ça ? Elle ne veut vraiment plus travailler avec vous ? J'ai pourtant essayé de la convaincre...

— Elle n'a rien dit d'aussi catégorique mais quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, elle refusé d'écouter et elle est partie au bout de quelques minutes… Je ne me suis pas senti aussi abattu depuis le jour où mon cher Père m'a viré de chez lui...

.

* * *

Lucifer

Lucifer essaya vraiment de dormir mais d'anciens souvenirs indésirables lui revinrent avec une vivacité et une intensité absolument incompréhensible durant les brèves heures où il put fermer les yeux. C'était la faute du Dr Linda, tout ça. Elle l'avait forcé à repenser à l'Éden. Et maintenant, ils affluaient comme si une digue avait rompu quelque part en se précipitant à gros bouillons derrière ses yeux fatigués qui le piquaient.

Le Dr Linda se trompait en imaginant une relation sérieuse entre Eve et lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, bien au contraire. C'était une fille tout à fait gentille. Peut-être même qu'on pouvait dire selon des critères actuels qu'elle avait été sa toute première amie…

Il l'avait rencontrée quelques temps après qu'il ait été recueilli par Lilith après sa fugue de la Cité d'Argent. Sa sombre et orageuse beauté ne le traitait pourtant pas toujours bien. Il arrivait souvent qu'elle se mure dans un étrange silence ou qu'elle s'en aille brusquement plusieurs jours sans lui dire où elle allait. Le jeune ange qu'il était en restait désemparé. Il lui demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et elle s'impatientait de cela en le sommant d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, avant de le serrer avec force contre elle.

Il avait appris à faire avec ses retraites inopinées parce qu'elle en revenait toujours plus câline, chose dont il ne se plaignait évidemment jamais… Avec l'expérience qu'il en avait maintenant, il aurait pu formuler des hypothèses bien différentes sur les raisons de son comportement d'alors… Mais le très jeune Samael n'en imaginait aucune. Quand elle le repoussait presque méchamment, il croyait souvent qu'elle allait le chasser de chez elle, ou l'emmener à l'autre bout de l'Éden pour l'abandonner.

Puis le remords semblait avoir raison d'elle, et pendant un petit moment merveilleux après son retour, elle l'autorisait à dormir tout contre elle, caressait ses joues lisses et ses cheveux longs et bouclés en murmurant des choses incohérentes. Il était si innocent alors. Il ne faisait que partager généreusement sa chaleur corporelle, pelotonné contre elle, car elle avait vite découvert qu'il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il était le maître du feu et qu'il ne gelait jamais dans la caverne quand il y dormait...

Avec le temps, il avait réalisé que le comportement de Lilith était d'une régularité extraordinaire et en était venu de lui-même à garder ses distances lorsqu'il le fallait. Il en profitait pour faire de longues promenades, souvent seul, parfois accompagné d'animaux volontaires pour l'escapade.

C'est à l'occasion d'une de ces étapes solitaires qu'il s'était arrêté un jour près du bord d'un ruisseau serpentant dans un bosquet, assez en amont du bras principal de l'Euphrate, et qu'il avait entrepris de cueillir un roseau creux pour fabriquer une flûte sommaire. L'opération lui avait pris un certain temps mais il en avait à revendre. Lorsqu'il l'avait essayée pour jouer une mélodie très simple, toute la nature s'était arrêtée tout autour pour l'écouter.

Relativement satisfait de cette découverte enivrante, il avait décidé de garder précieusement son roseau chantant dans le but de le montrer à Lilith plus tard et c'est alors qu'il pensait à aller se chercher un coin où dormir à l'abri, qu'il était tombé sur une créature craintive, d'apparence angélique, qui se cachait maladroitement derrière un tronc d'hévéa en croyant qu'il ne la verrait pas. La musique avait dû l'attirer.

Elle était plutôt grande, blonde, mais sa peau exposée était bien plus brunie que la sienne qui restait pâle comme celle de sa sœur ombrageuse. Les membres longs et gracieux de la nouvelle venue, sa taille peu marquée et les globes de sa poitrine à peine dessinés avaient intrigué Samael presque autant que le fait qu'elle portât, comme Lilith, cette étrange minuscule chevelure bouclée à la pointe basse de son ventre plat. Ce petit détail lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait être une nouvelle sœur de Lilith ou peut-être... une puinée de celui qu'elle appelait "Adama" ! Lilith ne parlait presque jamais de lui sauf pour avoir des mots durs. Comme la petite timide ne disait rien et restait à moitié cachée derrière son arbre, Samael lui sourit pour l'encourager à venir au-devant de lui. Et juste comme il se demandait si elle pouvait parler, elle avait sorti d'un coup :

— Es-tu un homme ou un oiseau ?

L'ange avait ri de la question naïve mais pas complètement insensée. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle semblait être comme lui, "pas complètement finie" comme disait Lilith.

— A ton avis ?

— Les deux ! avait-elle répondu sans hésiter.

Comment ne pas montrer de certitude devant une telle évidence ?

Par jeu, Samael avait alors soudain désocculté et déployé largement ses grandes ailes blanches d'un seul mouvement ample qui surprit son admiratrice en la faisant reculer d'un pas.

— Tu veux dire à cause... de ça ? demanda-t-il en bombant fièrement le torse, déjà conscient de son effet.

Elle était restée bouche bée, et comme hypnotisée par l'éclat luminescent qui en émanait. Ce flot capturait peu à peu sa jeune conscience, en la saisissant d'une incontrôlable révérence. Elle eut du mal à détourner le regard.

— Non… avait-elle dit d'une voix nouée, je voulais dire parce que tu sais _chanter…_ Mais là, c'est bien plus vrai !

Elle porta une main tremblante à son propre visage et de l'eau se mit à couler de ses yeux ce qui désarçonna le jeune ange.

— Tu es le premier homoiseau que je rencontre, expliqua-t-elle. Tes ailes sont si belles ! Et tu _parles_! Les autres créatures parlent aussi, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent… Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres comme toi ou bien est-tu tout seul comme Adam et moi ?

Samael avait réfléchi. Était-il tout seul ? Oui d'un certain point de vue. Non, s'il ne voulait pas offenser Lilith… Aussi avait-il répondu la vérité, à savoir qu'il y en avait beaucoup d'autres comme lui mais qu'ils sortaient rarement de la Cité d'Argent qui était très loin d'ici. Puis l'humaine avait hoché la tête et s'était tournée en annonçant qu'elle devait rentrer pour la nuit. Il avait dûment noté son dos lisse et dépourvu d'ailes.

Sur le point de partir, elle demanda :

— Peux-tu revenir demain ?

L'ange savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer à la caverne pendant plusieurs jours. Avec le recul, il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'il l'ignore et refuse l'invitation, mais il ne savait pas comment les choses tourneraient ensuite, et il détestait être seul, alors il accepta.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Eve. De la façon la plus anodine qui soit. Rien de mauvais ou de dépravé dans tout cela. Juste un peu de curiosité pour un être différent qui le jugeait positivement au premier abord. Cela le changeait de ses frères et de ce côté agressif et piquant que pouvait avoir Lilith. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu envie de la revoir ? Le pouvoir d'Uriel qui aurait pu prévoir de funestes conséquences n'était pas encore en vigueur à ce moment-là car son cadet n'était pas encore au monde.

.

Comme d'habitude, il rouvrit les yeux sur le coup des six heures six du matin, et inspira profondément.

Lucifer discernait vaguement que les choses dont il avait parlé avant de s'endormir pouvaient peut-être expliquer qu'il revoie ces images, mais pas du tout comment il se faisait qu'au cœur de son rêve, ses souvenirs se trouvassent soudain altérés. Et qu'au lieu de voir les véritables traits d'Adam et Eve, certes un peu brouillés par les millénaires, ils s'étaient mis à lui apparaître graduellement sous ceux de... Daniel et d'Ella !

C'était parfaitement inepte. Normalement le Dr Linda aurait été toute indiquée pour démêler cette "erreur d'avatar" issue d'un possible gâtisme accéléré de son cerveau depuis qu'il était parmi les humains, mais avec son comportement de la veille, il préférait attendre un peu avant de reparaître devant elle pour faire amende honorable.

Renonçant pour le bien du canapé de Daniel, à rêvasser un peu trop précisément aux épisodes ultérieurs de sa relation avec Lilith, et particulièrement à ceux où il avait jeté cette ridicule et inutile "innocence" aux orties avec elle, il se leva et se rhabilla rapidement. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre sommairement les coussins en ordre, mais il saisit son téléphone pour faire une demande spéciale via l'appli de son service de conciergerie privée haut de gamme. La commande serait livrée dans l'heure au commissariat, soigneusement libellée dans une boîte luxueuse à l'intention exclusive de l'inspecteur Espinoza.

Rassemblant le peu d'informations qu'il avait retenues de son hôte improbable, il avait trouvé la parfaite idée de cadeau dans le trait commun que Dan partageait avec sa progéniture : la gourmandise. Beatrice était prête à tout pour du gâteau au chocolat ; son père se plaignait constamment que "quelqu'un" lui volait ses délicieux flans aux œufs dans le frigo de la Police… Lucifer devait reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais du tout… mais qu'il était temps de lui ouvrir d'autres horizons sur son péché capital préféré. Avec un sourire plein de malice, le Diable appuya sur le bouton d'envoi du petit message qu'il comptait faire glisser dans la boîte contenant une somptueuse crème brûlée maison exécutée personnellement par un grand pâtissier et qui disait : _"Merci infiniment pour cette nuit mémorable, Daniel"._

Il avait hâte de le voir s'échauffer au sous-entendu que ses collègues ne manqueraient pas d'y voir, mais aussi hâte de voir son regard quand il goûterait à la première cuiller...

Sans bruit, il quitta les lieux pour rentrer au Lux.


	7. Deceptive little daddy

_Hello, Lucifans, helllllooow._

 _Me revoici enfin (?) avec les deux derniers chapitres de Speak of the Devil qui forment un tout (chapitre unique un peu long que j'ai scindé). Le chapitre final sera publié très bientôt. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et pour info, sur le dernier chapitre, à tout seigneur (des enfers) tout honneur, le point de vue sera sur Lucifer..._

 _._

* * *

 **7 Deceptive little daddy**

Amenadiel

A la toute fin de son service, il ouvrit précautionneusement le cadenas de la porte de son casier métallique et récupéra son téléphone. Autour de lui, des collègues faits au moule, tout aussi taciturnes et baraqués que lui, finissaient également leur journée tandis que d'autres arrivaient pour commencer la leur. Avec ce va-et-vient, les vestiaires se faisaient soudain un peu trop surpeuplés pour son goût, qui préférait les grands espaces et l'air pur... Le hélant au passage, un gardien de son équipe lui demanda s'il venait prendre un verre et il lui sourit en levant l'appareil un peu plus haut dans sa direction, argumentant qu'il saurait s'il était libre après avoir consulté ses messages.

En voyant le chiffre quatre s'afficher sur son écran, l'ange arrondit ses yeux sombres. Sûr qu'il pouvait mesurer sa _popularité_ croissante à ce petit détail, se disait-il un peu sarcastiquement. Quand on a quatre messages, c'est qu'on compte au moins pour quelqu'un… Mais l'identité du premier appelant lui fit faire la grimace : c'était Mom qui se plaignait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à joindre Lucifer et l'incitait à le trouver au plus vite pour le convaincre d'utiliser la lame d'Azrael pour fendre les portes du Paradis et reprendre la Cité d'Argent… bla bla bla. Il coupa et passa au suivant.

Au creux de son oreille, la voix grave et assez sexy du Dr Linda s'excusait de devoir reporter leur entrevue car un autre rendez-vous s'était interposé.

 _"_ _J'ai promis à une amie de venir voir son spectacle de claquettes,_ disait-elle. _C'était prévu pour la fin de la semaine mais la salle où elle comptait se produire n'était plus libre, donc elle a été contrainte d'avancer sa représentation. En fait, je serais ravie si vous pouviez venir, je me sentirais moins seule dans le public. Je vous texte l'adresse exacte dès que je l'ai"._

Amenadiel avait souri car il appréciait de plus en plus Linda. Son agenda assez compliqué où les rendez-vous étaient toujours plus ou moins flottants, ajoutait une touche de mystère à sa vie sur laquelle elle restait désespérément discrète. Quelquefois, il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir figer le temps pour éviter de la voir courir partout. En tant qu'ange chronokinésiste, il avait tout le temps du monde. Mais ces humains avides et toujours pressés qui jonglaient pour essayer d'en avoir plus… il doutait de pouvoir jamais s'y faire ! Il passa au message suivant où le timbre suave et précieux de son frère le fit ciller.

 _"_ _Bonsoir, cher frère, est-ce que par extraordinaire tu serais assez aimable de bien vouloir me rendre MAZE !? C'est_ _mon_ _démon et j'ai besoin d'elle tout de suite pour une urgence"._

Le message étonnamment possessif s'arrêtait là sans autre explication. C'était d'autant plus surprenant que la chasseuse de primes avait clairement dit qu'elle ne travaillait plus pour lui. Regrettait-il de l'avoir affranchie un peu vite maintenant ?

Imperturbable, la boîte vocale poursuivait son office. Et puisqu'on parlait du loup...

 _"_ _Hey, grand machin. Ramène tes fesses immédiatement chez moi. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc important à faire et Decker n'est toujours pas là. Elle insiste que sa gamine ne peut pas rester seule une heure ou deux… Je te revaudrai ça. C'est pas un job difficile et probablement à ta portée. Tu mets un film, tu la laisses manger ce qu'elle veut ou tu l'envoies se coucher et t'es tranquille… Du gâteau. Et je peux t'obtenir un salaire de babysitter… Penses-y avant de dire non, car je crois que t'es plutôt raide ces temps-ci et... pas de la bonne façon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire"._

Amenadiel regarda le téléphone sans hésiter bien longtemps. Entre écouter sa mère pester contre son "ex" et avoir une bonne excuse pour être ailleurs, son choix était vite fait… Il pensait en avoir fini quand il vit qu'un nouveau message avait été enregistré pendant qu'il écoutait les autres. Lucifer encore.

 _"_ _Amenadiel, ce n'est pas drôle maintenant, j'ai besoin de Maze tout de suite. C'est de pire en pire"_ protestait la voix agacée de Lucifer qui raccrocha abruptement.

Intrigué et, il devait le reconnaître, peut-être légèrement inquiet de savoir ce qui pouvait mettre le Seigneur des Enfers dans cet état, il empocha le téléphone alors qu'il recevait haut et clair la prière de son frère sur le canal angélique… Sa voix avait l'air tendue. Peut-être était-il dans une situation délicate requérant la dangerosité naturelle de son ex-garde du corps ? Après y avoir réfléchi une minute, il décida d'aller voir d'abord Maze chez elle. Après tout, Lucifer ne se gênait pas pour l'envoyer paître tout le temps. Il allait voir ce que ça faisait…

.

Un peu anxieux de savoir comment la démone allait l'accueillir, l'ange tira sur le devant de son blouson bleu et afficha un sourire qu'il espérait engageant en frappant à la porte de l'appartement que partageaient dorénavant l'inspecteur Decker et Mazikeen. A la vérité, il se sentait sourdement coupable envers elle à mesure que les insistances de sa mère pour regagner le Paradis se faisaient plus pressantes. Le Paradis, ce n'était évidemment pas un endroit où la protectrice de son frère pourrait les suivre… S'ils y retournaient, elle resterait en arrière.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Lucifer échevelé et couvert de taches brunes suspectes émettant une forte odeur de… vomi. Amenadiel aurait juré voir une lueur de _gratitude_ couver sous son air surpris.

— Oh _mon héros_ ! Merci d'être venu si vite ! La géniture de l'inspectrice est malade ! Évidemment, personne ne répond à ses foutus messages, ni Chloe, ni Daniel, ni Maze. La Siri de mon téléphone a décliné toute responsabilité pour ce problème... et comble de l'ignominie, ma chemise neuve en popeline est foutue !

Lucifer le tira par le bras à l'intérieur, et le poussa en direction du salon où Trixie, pâle et le visage plein de larmes, geignait doucement sur le canapé indigo qui ressortait violemment dans les couleurs grises du séjour. L'ange noir regarda son frère d'un air atterré et secoua la tête en s'avançant à pas prudents vers l'enfant.

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher trop près de ce mini geyser humain ! l'avertit courtoisement le Diable. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Après un nouveau coup d'œil charbonneux au possible, il l'ignora ostensiblement en lui tournant le dos pour s'adresser directement à la fillette.

— Hey petite, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Je crois que j'ai mangé trop de gâteau au chocolat, souffla-t-elle d'un air piteux. J'ai vomi sur Lucifer et il m'a crié dessus. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès moi…

— Je sais… Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais avoir encore envie ?

— Non, mais je ne me sens pas bien… ça pue et ça me redonne mal au cœur encore plus...

— Ok, on va aller dans la salle de bains pour te débarbouiller et tu vas me dire où ta mère range ton pyjama. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te couches et que tu ne t'agites pas trop. Est-ce que vous avez le numéro de ton pédiatre d'enregistré dans le téléphone ? Tu connais son nom ?

La petite acquiesça, la lippe boudeuse tremblante et le cœur gros. Lucifer choisit ce moment pour tenter l'esquive, claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les frotter onctueusement, d'un air pincé.

— Bien ! Amenadiel, puisque tu as l'air d'avoir les choses bien en main, je crois que je vais y aller pour me changer parce que cette odeur est juste une infection… Je te revaudrai ça !

Ben voyons. Pourquoi _diable_ les gens comme lui et Maze disaient-ils toujours ça ?

— Regarde-moi cette grosse poule mouillée, commenta l'aîné pour la petite fille avec un clin d'œil. Tu pourras répéter partout que le Diable a peur du vomi de fillette...

— Le Diable n'a pas peur ! gronda Lucifer en allumant ses yeux de lueurs écarlates.

L'effet fut immédiat.

— Ohhh, fit Trixie en blanchissant d'un coup.

Son petit corps se tordit vers l'avant d'un mouvement involontaire et elle lança une nouvelle gerbe décorative sur la table basse du salon.

— Désolée, celui-là je ne l'ai pas senti venir !...

— Il faut appeler ce docteur tout de suite ! s'exclama Lucifer d'une moue dégoûtée. Répartissons-nous les tâches, moi j'appelle le médecin et toi tu nettoies les dégâts… Les deux parents indignes qui nous laissent gérer ça vont avoir de mes nouvelles !

La petite fille baissa la tête et s'essuya les yeux humides de son petit poing. Elle laissa Amenadiel la soulever au creux de ses bras contre sa large poitrine. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bains où il la posa sur le rebord du meuble à vasque. La tenant toujours d'une main, au cas où elle tomberait, il attrapa la première serviette de toilette à portée et ouvrit le robinet pour en mouiller un coin. Des traces peu ragoutantes maculaient les joues et les cheveux noirs de l'enfant, il essaya de les essuyer de son mieux. Ses gestes n'étaient pas très assurés et un peu maladroits mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il était satisfait que l'enfant se tienne tranquille en ne lui complexifiant pas la tâche, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

— Voilà, c'est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en se reculant d'un pas pour admirer son œuvre avec une certaine satisfaction.

Elle hocha la tête distraitement mais le pli serré de la fine lèvre de Trixie ne lui disait rien de bon. Non pas qu'il y connaisse grand-chose mais elle semblait prête à éclater en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle évitait son regard.

— Ce n'est pas très grave ce que tu as, la rassura-t-il. Tu fais simplement une indigestion.

— Je sais ce que c'est ! C'est pas ma première !

— Alors quoi ?

Elle baissa encore son nez qui coulait et qu'elle frotta d'un revers de main impatientée, avant de regarder le liquide avec une moue de dégoût finalement très similaire à celle de son frère.

— D'habitude, je trouve que Lucifer est plutôt rigolo. Il me parle jamais comme si j'étais un bébé. Aujourd'hui, il m'a emmenée dans une école qui n'est pas la mienne et on a fait semblant que j'étais sa fille. C'était trop cool. Je lui ai aussi demandé s'il pourrait m'apprendre à conduire sa voiture et il a dit oui ! Il a dit oui ! D'habitude le seul mot que connaissent les grands, c'est "non"...

— Je pense que tu pourras lui rappeler pour les leçons quand tu seras un peu plus grande. Tes jambes sont trop courtes pour atteindre les pédales.

— Mais si, on peut ! Je pouvais m'asseoir sur ses genoux et tenir le volant pendant que lui il faisait les pieds !

— Je crois que ta mère, et même ton père puisqu'on en parle, ne seraient pas du tout d'accord et trouveraient ça… risqué et dangereux. Lucifer conduit vite et ne respecte pas tellement le code de la route… Lui, il n'aurait rien si vous aviez un accident, mais toi...

Le dos rond, Trixie haussa une épaule et poursuivit :

— Papa aussi il va vite quand il a besoin, mais il met la sirène ! Lucifer n'a qu'à faire pareil !

Elle fit une pause, à l'évidence contrariée. En grimaçant, elle cligna un œil comme si elle avait hésitait à dire ce qu'elle avait en tête.

— Mais quoi ? demanda l'ange en replaçant la serviette à sécher.

Il l'aida à descendre de son perchoir et la prit par la main pour l'emmener.

— Avant je pensais que ce serait super si Lucifer se mariait un jour avec Maman, parce qu'il est si drôle et bizarre. Mais en fait, il est _nul_ comme acteur ! Il ne voulait même pas me tenir la main comme toi pour que ça fasse vrai ! Pis là, je suis malade pas exprès, et il me crie dessus et veut me laisser toute seule… soupira-t-elle. Faudrait mieux qu'il sache un peu s'occuper de moi.

Amenadiel haussa les sourcils de compréhension et hocha gravement la tête pour approuver. L'enfant avait le sens des réalités au moins. Pourtant par un fait extraordinaire, il se sentit obligé de prendre un peu la défense de son frère.

— Hum, heureusement qu'il n'est pas là pour entendre tout le bien que tu penses de lui… En même temps, Lucifer n'aime pas les mensonges et il est fier de ne jamais en dire. Or, faire croire que tu es sa fille, c'est un mensonge, pas vrai ? Du coup, il n'a pas trop l'habitude. C'est laquelle ta chambre ?

— J'avais pas pensé à ça… Celle-là.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où une moustiquaire blanche suspendue en l'air faisait une sorte de faux baldaquin de princesse au-dessus d'un petit lit. Aux murs assez vides s'étalaient sans honte de très vilains posters bariolés et dessins d'enfants, un attrape-rêve mexicain, et quelques cadres rappelant que leur emménagement était encore récent.

— Mon pyjama est dessous l'oreiller. Je sais le mettre toute seule… Mais je voudrais bien que quelqu'un reste avec moi après. Quand j'étais petite maman me lisait des histoires avec les voix, tu pourrais le faire ? questionna-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

— Avec les voix ? Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu veux dire par là…

— Mais si ! Il ne faut pas lire avec la voix tout plate et ennuyeuse. Quand quelqu'un parle, il faut faire comme si c'était lui qui le disait. Tu veux bien ? Le livre est sur le meuble de l'entrée. On l'a laissé là l'autre jour parce que Maze n'a pas voulu le ranger.

— _Maze_ te lit des histoires ?

— Oui ! Elle fait très bien les voix et les monstres.

— Oh ça, j'en suis sûr...

Ses longues paupières plissées d'amusement, Amenadiel étouffa le sourire de sa grande bouche lippue, la main sur la porte de la chambre de l'enfant, il donna un coup de menton et fit un geste vague en direction du lit aux draps constellés de minuscules bestioles stylisées de race indéterminée…

— Prépare-toi. Je reviens après avoir pris le livre…

 _...et remonté les bretelles à mon stupide frangin,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

.

Il regagna le salon d'un pas lent, s'attendant un peu à le trouver désert et avec tout le bordel à nettoyer. Au lieu de ça, il y nota Lucifer affalé sur un fauteuil intact, son sempiternel verre de boisson ambrée à la main. Papa seul savait comment il avait pu razzier l'unique bouteille qu'en bonne mère, Chloé Decker avait dû ranger hors de portée de Trixie ou de Pénélope... On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour dégoter du whisky, s'il y en avait quelque part : il avait des narines de compétition pour flairer son poison n'importe où.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il de son air mi hautain mi inquiet – son beau visage à la barbe naissante pétri d'une intensité inhabituelle.

— Bien mieux. Mais tu l'as _beaucoup_ déçue. Laisse-moi te dire qu'elle trouve que tu "crains un max" comme beau-père potentiel.

— Hélas ! Beatrice est bien jeune pour découvrir combien les hommes peuvent être décevants, philosopha-t-il les yeux dans le vague, en savourant la brûlure rassurante et familière de l'alcool à petites gorgées.

— Tu n'es pas un homme.

— Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire… Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle a raison. Après la mère, maintenant c'est la fille qui m'en veut. Il semble que je sois incomparablement doué pour faire de la peine aux femmes Decker… J'ai appelé son médecin, ça ne compte donc pas ?

— A peine, dit-il en s'éloignant en direction de l'entrée. Les enfants ont besoin d'attention, d'être rassurés, et tu t'es toujours flatté d'être terrifiant… Je ne vois pas trop ce qui t'étonne.

Le Diable retraité souleva un sourcil avec une moue pensive qui laissait croire qu'il était sensible au bon sens de l'argument. Par contre, il se redressa soudain en voyant le gabarit de son aîné se diriger vers la porte.

— Hey, vil lâcheur, où tu vas ? Tu ne vas pas me relaisser tout seul avec l'Etna miniature… Amenadiel, je t'en prie, je ne sais pas quoi y faire. La maladie, c'est pas naturel, ok ? On n'a jamais rien nous ! Et puis c'est… c'est terriblement frustrant de la voir comme ça.

— Luci, un conseil. Arrête de te comporter comme un connard, tu veux ? soupira l'ange à la peau sombre. C'est un vrai festival ces derniers temps. Entre ta fuite à Vegas, Candy et maintenant ça… Je vais chercher le livre qu'elle veut lire, pendant ce temps tu vas la trouver et tu essaies de recoller les morceaux de son petit cœur brisé par ta stupidité. Tu voulais jouer les pères mais t'es pas à la hauteur.

Lucifer dessina un sourire équivoque sur son expression rêveuse.

— Seulement jouer au papa et à la maman et… plutôt avec sa mère !

— Ouh ! Parce que tu penses que tu auras la _moindre_ _chance_ si la petite ne veut pas de toi dans le rôle ? Et dire que tu te prétends malin !… Le Lucifer que je connais aurait vu là-dedans une opportunité formidable pour faire parler la petite sur ce que pense vraiment Chloé.

Ravi de cette suggestion, l'autre tourna lentement la tête vers lui, les yeux pétillant soudain d'intérêt.

— Oh mais par le caleçon de Papa, je crois que tu as raison pour une fois !... C'est exactement ça que je devrais faire…

Il posa son verre et bondit comme un ressort, arrachant le livre dans les mains de son frère qui résista en le tenant fermement. Lucifer insista pendant qu'Amenadiel s'arcboutait. A chaque seconde, le malheureux ouvrage risquait de finir en miettes au beau milieu de cet accès de rivalité inopiné entre eux deux.

— Lâche-le, je vais le faire ! Tu m'as convaincu.

— Si c'est encore pour que tu foires en la faisant pleurer, peut-être que tu devrais laisser passer un tour…

— Non pas du tout ! protesta le Diable en tirant le livre.

— Hey !

Le cri les stoppa net, figés dans une attitude coupable, passablement amusante, même et surtout pour une enfant de huit ans...

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étonnait Trixie les yeux ronds.

Revêtue de son petit pyjama bleu à étoiles, une poupée de chiffon dans le plus simple appareil au visage à moitié ravagé sous le bras, la petite les considérait avec perplexité.

— Tu ressembles terriblement à ta mère quand tu me regardes comme ça, Beatrice… Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être te lire une histoire ?… Qu'est-ce qui... est arrivé à ta poupée ? Tes parents sont donc toujours trop pauvres pour t'en racheter une neuve ? demanda Lucifer plein d'espoir pour faire diversion, en tirant néanmoins d'un coup sec sur le livre illustré.

— Rien, je l'ai "cuxtomisée" toute seule. C'est Ninja Hello Kitty maintenant : elle me protège quand je dors.

— Ah, c'est vrai, rien de tel qu'une ninja toute nue dans son lit pour se sentir absolument protégé, persifla Lucifer. Mais dis-moi Amenadiel, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un petit air de Maze ? questionna le Diable en faisant semblant de scruter la poupée de près.

— Exactement ! répondit la fillette dont le visage s'alluma de malice. J'ai pris modèle sur son masque d'Halloween pour la figure !

.

(à suivre : The Edge of Heaven)


	8. The edge of heaven

_Et voici le dernier chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec la fin que j'ai dû essayer de réécrire quatre ou cinq fois. Je rends l'éponge ! J'espère qu'elle ne vous énervera pas trop. Merci d'avoir lu ou suivi cette histoire. C'est à votre tour maintenant de parler du Diable._

 _._

* * *

 **THE EDGE OF HEAVEN**

Lucifer

L'enfant de l'inspectrice reposait dans son petit lit étroit et le regardait par en dessous avec ses petites billes d'yeux noirs incertains. Ses mains étaient sagement croisées sur le drap jusqu'alors, mais l'une d'elle attrapa sa poupée qu'elle réajusta mieux contre elle, sans doute dans une tentative peu convaincante de se donner une contenance.

Lucifer n'avait toujours pas réussi à déterminer si les enfants étaient des animaux domestiques ou des mini humains. La regarder suffisait à le faire douter des prétendues lois de la génétique car sur le strict plan physique, elle ne semblait pourtant rien partager avec ses parents, et par exemple tout avec Miss Lopez... ou lui-même. Si on laissait de côté l'idée ridicule qu'il puisse engendrer d'autres néphilims ou le fameux Antéchrist, force était de constater que Béatrice pouvait très facilement passer pour sa propre descendance. Mêmes cheveux noirs, même yeux sombres enjoués, même appétit pour les négociations retorses…

Il chassa cette pensée incongrue quoique plaisante et se racla la gorge.

— Amenadiel a pensé que ce serait bien que je te lise l'histoire que tu voulais…

— Pas la peine. Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas vraiment. Je préfère que ce soit lui.

— Ça ne peut pas être vrai !… Je ne connais personne de plus ennuyeux que mon frère ! Quelle histoire voulais-tu ?

— La suite du dieu qui vole avec des ailes amoureux de la belle princesse...

— Ah ? fit Lucifer en tournant les pages. Je comprends mieux que mon frère ait eu l'envie irrésistible de te la lire… Un conseil : ne le crois pas s'il essaie de te faire avaler qu'il est un dieu...

— Est-ce qu'Amenadiel a des ailes, alors ?

— Oui.

— Est-ce qu'on peut les voir ?

— Non. Elles sont en panne.

— Et est-ce que toi tu en as ?

— Non, éluda-t-il. Peux-tu me dire quel est le titre de ton histoire ? J'irai plus vite à la retrouver...

— Amour et Picyché.

— Oh, délicieusement narcissique, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est à propos d'aimer ce qu'on voit dans le miroir ?

— Nan ! Tu la connais pas ! C'est l'histoire d'une princesse tellement belle que tout le monde veut l'épouser. Son père le roi veut qu'elle se marie avec un prince. Mais un jour, une méchante sorcière ou un truc comme ça, fait une prossécie…

— Une quoi ?

— Une pro-ssé-cie. C'est quand on dit l'avenir.

— Prophétie, peut-être ?

— Bin, c'est ce que j'ai dit !

— Admettons… Encore que je n'ai pas une grande estime pour les prophètes - une navrante engeance peu fiable qui se gonfle d'une importance indue, si tu veux mon avis… ça disait quoi ?

— Que son mari serait un horrible monstre qui déchire les cœurs avec ses griffes pointues.

— C'est ce que je dis toujours. Qui pourrait être assez bête pour avoir envie de se marier après ça ?

— Ah, mais c'est mieux raconté dans le livre, dit-elle en tournant les pages. Tiens, c'est là. J'ai fait un dessin, dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Lucifer s'assit sur le bord du lit, déploya la feuille de papier bariolée au crayon de couleur, en considérant l'œuvre naïve d'un sourcil dubitatif. Il pencha la tête et tourna la feuille plusieurs fois.

— Bonté divine ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça représente exactement ? Un docker succombant à une harengère ?

— Nan ! Disney n'a pas fait de film, alors je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent… Du coup, j'ai fait toi et maman.

— C'est un outrage ! Je crois que je suis un peu plus séduisant que ça ! s'indigna-t-il en désignant le dessin d'un doigt consterné. Et… j'ai un peu peur de le demander mais... qu'est-ce que cette épaisse chose longue et rouge qu'elle tient dans la main, exactement ?

— La bougie !

— S'il s'agit de ta mère, il aurait mieux valu lui dessiner son arme de service… Pourquoi une bougie ?

— C'est dans l'histoire. Tu ne sais pas à quoi sert une bougie ?

— Et bien, si mais je suis juste un tantinet surpris… Fais-moi penser de féliciter tes parents pour leur éducation plus libérale que je ne l'imaginais…

La petite se mit à rire un peu.

— Tu dis vraiment des trucs qui ne veulent rien dire du tout ! Est-ce que tu vas lire ou pas ?

Lucifer inclina la tête et rétorqua, délibérément charmeur :

— Bien sûr. Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma dame.

Toutes dents dehors, Trixie se fendit d'un sourire radieux et Lucifer la considéra mi-figue mi-raisin. Ça au moins, elle avait l'air de le comprendre parfaitement. A se demander si ça marchait sur toutes les humaines quel que soit leur âge...

.

Placé dans une situation qui le rendait nerveux, Lucifer ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émailler sa lecture de commentaires, plus ou moins appropriés à son auditoire, que Trixie n'écoutait heureusement pas. Il était quelque peu interpellé par certains aspects du conte qui résonnaient tout particulièrement. Il avait hâte que Linda lui explique la nature de ce qui le titillait derrière le crâne à la lecture de ce prétendu dieu de l'amour, malencontreusement tombé amoureux d'une mortelle à laquelle il refusait de montrer son vrai visage…

Trixie s'était assoupie au bout de trois pages (parce qu'il refusait de prendre une voix de fausset pour faire celle de la princesse) mais il avait continué à lire avec un malaise persistant. Et pour cause : un dieu froussard qui s'enfuit quand son identité secrète est démasquée. Une mère abusive trop puissante qui veut du mal à sa bien-aimée mais à laquelle il n'a pas le cran de s'opposer… Mhh… Pourquoi ce scénario lui semblait soudain si familier ?

Ensommeillée, l'enfant lui murmura tandis qu'elle se rencognait contre son oreiller :

— Est-ce que tu en es au moment où Picyché doit aller en Enfer ? Comme c'est chez toi, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais bien expliquer comment c'est, non ?

— Non, petite. Ce n'est plus chez moi maintenant, j'habite ici à Los Angeles.

L'agacement colérique qu'il ressentait face aux cruelles manigances jalouses d'Aphrodite envers Psyché lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait peut-être pas besoin du Dr Linda pour comprendre en quoi cette histoire le touchait. Évidemment, l'inspectrice n'était pas une princesse, il n'était pas un dieu et il n'avait même plus d'ailes. Et puis surtout, contrairement à ce glorieux idiot, _lui_ avait de vraies bonnes raisons de garder secret son hideux visage planqué sous une séduisante illusion. Comment pourrait-il jamais révéler à la beauté faite femme son affreux cuir tanné, scarifié et rougeâtre, et sa face effroyable aux orbites creuses et cendreuses, chauffées à blanc à tout jamais par une fournaise dantesque ?…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de son frère qui chuchotait en entrebâillant la porte le fit sursauter. Lucifer se leva sans bruit en emportant le livre tout en refermant derrière eux pour laisser l'enfant dormir. Ils gagnèrent le salon et le Diable reposa le livre fermé sur le comptoir aux tons granite de la cuisine ouverte.

— J'étais en train de lire la fin de l'histoire que voulait Beatrice. Est-ce qu'on sait où sont Daniel ou Chloe ?

— Oui, en fait ils sont tous allés voir le spectacle d'une collègue. La petite brune bizarre avec des cheveux super noirs, celle qui t'appelle "Mec"…

— Ella ?

— Non, Maze a dit qu'elle s'appelait _Lopez_ et que c'était un devoir tribal.

— Quel genre de spectacle ?

— Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je n'y suis pas allé… ça devait être là que Linda voulait m'inviter…

— Ouh, tu sors en même temps avec Maze et Linda ? Et après c'est _moi_ qu'on appelle l'Ange Déchu !

.

* * *

Un bruit de voix animées provenant de l'extérieur interrompit leur vaine chamaillerie en se faisant entendre sur le palier. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de Mazikeen et l'inspectrice qui daignaient enfin faire une apparition… La porte s'ouvrit précipitamment sur une Chloe au visage inquiet, à peine soulagée de voir les deux silhouettes inattendues debout dans son salon.

— Tu vois Decker ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Trixie n'était pas toute seule du tout ! triompha la démone.

Chloé ignora la remarque et se précipita vers les deux anges qui reculèrent prudemment.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Tout va bien. Elle dort dans sa chambre. Une indigestion, répondit Amenadiel dans l'ordre, avec une remarquable concision.

— Mais vous n'avez pas appelé un médecin ?

— Si ! protestèrent les deux frères d'un bel ensemble avant de se foudroyer du regard.

.

Étrangement, Lucifer était resté silencieux à l'écart, adossé à un mur quand le pédiatre était arrivé. Une part de lui aurait voulu rentrer tout de suite mais il se doutait quand même qu'il n'était pas très poli de partir comme un voleur sans avoir au moins une excuse valable à présenter. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme en écoutant à peine le bourdonnement de la conversation entre le docteur et Chloe.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il fut pris par surprise quand il sentit soudain des doigts se glisser dans les siens pour presser légèrement sa main d'un geste léger. La douceur retenue et l'intimité innocente qu'il y avait dans ce geste lui mirent le cœur au bord des lèvres tandis qu'elle levait ses grands yeux bleus sur lui et que sa bouche amusée murmurait des remerciements.

— Oh, laissez donc, inspectrice, contra-t-il. Je n'ai presque rien fait d'utile, à part recueillir un maximum de vomi à l'aide de ma seule chemise…

Ils étaient seuls apparemment. Quand donc les autres s'étaient-ils éclipsés ? Elle sourit largement avec dans les pupilles une incroyable tendresse projetée à bout portant quand elle répondit :

— Je vous crois, mais je vous remercie quand même d'être resté. Je ne vous en pensais pas capable, pour tout dire.

Et il resta là à la contempler comme un idiot, la bouche sèche, clairement hypnotisé par ses joues, par le modelé soyeux de ses lèvres et ses yeux qui se décidaient enfin à le regarder directement… Il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment belle pour être aussi magnifique sans aucun artifice de maquillage.

— Ce sourire m'a terriblement manqué, déclara-t-il sans réfléchir réalisant trop tard qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais y aller maintenant, inspectrice et vous laisser en famille.

— Lucifer, attendez ! le retint-elle. N'avez-vous pas… quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

— Euh… le pressing reste à ma charge ? essaya-t-il avec un mince sourire hésitant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha un peu plus près en le coinçant en sandwich contre le mur. Il rentra le ventre en se retenant à moitié de respirer.

Il avait conscience que c'était lâche de sa part. Une conscience aiguë de cela même, mais la seule idée de la voir froncer les sourcils parce qu'il aurait encore dit quelque chose qui la bouleversait, lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il voulait garder ce souvenir. L'expression qu'elle avait pour lui, juste à cet instant, alors qu'elle était fallacieusement persuadée qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'adorable, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

— Non, sur votre _fuite_ après que j'ai failli mourir de ce poison, sur votre _mariage_! Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai mérité une explication honnête ?

— Je suis sûr que vous la méritez mais… pas certain que vous puissiez vraiment l'entendre…

— Laissez-moi une chance d'en juger, s'il vous plaît.

Il ouvrit la bouche, hésita, pencha la tête de côté, semblant chercher comment formuler les choses.

— Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je suis parti… Je suis parti parce que je suis persuadé que mon père vous a créée pour moi et placée sur mon chemin pour m'obliger à faire ce qu'Il veut… Comme Il l'a fait avec le Père Franck, ce que le malheureux a payé de sa vie... Je ne supporte pas qu'Il vous instrumentalise ainsi. Vous méritez de vivre normalement, avec tout votre libre-arbitre… Loin de moi et du surcroît d'attention pesante de toute ma famille.

— Lucifer, arrêtez. Votre famille ce n'est pas la mafia, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous pensez donc que c'est un hasard si le film s'appelle le _Parrain_?* plaisanta-t-il.

— Écoutez, je n'ai pas la prétention de comprendre les difficultés que vous avez traversées dans votre jeunesse, mais ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens. J'ai vécu sans vous connaître de très nombreuses années où j'ai dû commettre un paquet d'erreurs et de choix discutables… Comment cela aurait-il été possible si je n'avais pas de libre-arbitre ? Tourner _High School Jacuzzi_ ? Devenir flic alors que mon père en était mort ?... Me marier avec Dan ? ajouta-t-elle pour le faire sourire. Je vous en prie, arrêtez de me servir votre baratin, donnez-moi la vraie raison. Je ne vais pas me moquer de vous. Je ne sais plus comment vous faire comprendre que vous pouvez baisser votre garde et avoir confiance en moi. Nous en avons besoin si nous devons fonctionner en équipe, le pressa-t-elle en s'approchant encore plus presque à le toucher.

Elle ne le croyait pas, se désespéra-t-il clignant des yeux. Et comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Sur des charbons ardents de la sentir si proche, si accessible d'un simple geste, il sourit pour masquer sa gêne. Que pouvait-il dire si la vérité était par trop incroyable ?

— La vraie raison ? répéta-t-il pour gagner du temps.

— Lucifer, chuchota-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Est-ce que ce serait si _terrible_ de reconnaître que vous avez _flippé_ ? Que vous avez eu peur que les choses ne soient plus pareilles entre nous après cette épreuve ? Que je vous inflige "une terne et ennuyeuse relation monogame" alors que vous n'êtes clairement pas prêt pour ça ?

Il ferma à demi les paupières. Qui savait à quoi il pouvait être prêt quand il était question d'elle ? Mourir en tous cas, check.

C'était vrai pourtant qu'il avait craint sa propre colère s'il se retrouvait seul dans un monde où elle ne serait plus. Il avait vu quels actes insensés il avait été conduit à accomplir pour que cela n'arrive pas. Senti dans sa chair le pouvoir considérable qu'elle avait sur lui quand il n'en avait pas sur elle... S'il était resté, et qu'elle était venue le retrouver à sa sortie de l'hôpital, il savait qu'elle se serait donnée à lui par gratitude et qu'en dépit des fois où il avait réussi à ne pas profiter de ses moments de désarroi, cette fois, il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter avec fièvre.

— Je... suppose qu'on peut dire ça… concéda-t-il avec réticence. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de la sorte.

— A quoi ça sert que vous ayez l'accent anglais si c'est pour être plus indécrottablement macho qu'un latino ? soupira-t-elle. Je voulais juste vous dire merci, c'est tout… Je sais que ça vous met mal à l'aise, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me sauvez la vie… Ne devriez-vous pas commencer à vous y habituer un peu ? le taquina-t-elle pour essayer de le faire sourire car sa légèreté coutumière lui manquait affreusement pour affronter le quotidien.

— Je n'ai pas d'excuse, s'enroua-t-il en regardant vers la porte comme issue de secours.

— Lucifer, je suis sérieuse, regardez-moi…

Bloquant toujours toute retraite de son corps, totalement oublieuse du fumet âcre du vomi de sa fille, elle le fixa intensément avec un léger sourire mi moqueur, mi amusé, qui roulait sur lui comme un baume, avant de demander :

— Peu de temps après que nous nous soyons rencontrés – c'était pendant une planque – vous m'avez demandé entre deux crackers au piment, si j'avais peur de vous. Vous vous souvenez ?

— Assez bien, acquiesça-t-il avec enfin un coin de sourire.

— Donc, considérant tout ce qui s'est passé, la distance physique que vous avez mise entre nous, et la strip-teaseuse que vous avez jeté en travers de notre relation de confiance dans une tentative évidente pour me tenir à l'écart, je suis obligée de vous demander à mon tour : _est-ce que je vous fais peur ?_

Elle souriait comme une enfant qui aurait fait une blague. Et il ne put s'empêcher de relâcher un bref rire, avant de la regarder d'un air terriblement charmeur et de répondre en prenant son temps et en lorgnant sa bouche avec un peu trop d'insistance :

— Non ! ronronna-t-il lentement. Pas du tout.

Elle arbora un lumineux sourire comique et satisfait, à l'opposé de toute séduction, et se recula d'un pas pour aller lui ouvrir la porte et le congédier.

— Bon ! Alors je vous attends demain au poste. Ne soyez pas en retard !

.

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

Sous les lueurs froides des spots du Lux, quelques derniers clients se trémoussaient encore sans conviction, leurs gestes se faisant plus lents, leur tempo moins vif, accablé par des heures d'agitation frénétique, un abus de boisson ou les deux à la fois. Debout les bras tendus sur la rambarde du perchoir d'où il aimait tout observer, Lucifer balayait la salle du regard pour contempler ses hôtes de la soirée. D'un geste, il désigna un couple un peu trop saoul à son personnel de sécurité et descendit pour leur parler aimablement en leur proposant de rentrer en taxi.

La femme se jeta à son cou en pleurant et il la rendit gentiment à son compagnon où elle pleura de plus belle, tandis qu'il signifiait aux videurs de les aider à ressortir sans encombre. D'aucuns auraient pu trouver que cette attitude n'était guère diabolique, mais Lucifer était devenu de par la force des choses un commerçant, il n'avait pas un intérêt fondamental à perdre inutilement de la clientèle fidèle. De plus, il connaissait désormais le pouvoir d'une bonne reconnaissance de dette, de quelque nature qu'elle soit.

Quand il se retourna pour aller discuter de la recette avec le barman remplaçant Maze, il aperçut soudain une femme qui s'était approchée du piano et qui faisait mine de relever le couvercle protégeant les touches. Elle était tournée et portait une longue chevelure noire détachée qui brillait plus qu'un miroir dans le V suggestif de son profond décolleté dorsal.

— Excusez-moi, ma chère, les clients ne sont pas autorisés à toucher le piano. L'instrument est sensible et un rien le désaccorde.

En entendant sa voix, elle fit volte-face avec une lenteur étudiée. Lucifer resta quelques secondes stupéfait face à ses yeux noirs abyssaux, son teint pâle et sa bouche rouge entrouverte sur des fines petites dents pointues. Son teint irradiait légèrement sous les tonalités douces des spots, contrastant avec le sombre éclat de sa tenue courte drapée sur ses courbes voluptueuses.

Elle accrocha son regard au sien, parcourant son visage et le reste de sa personne avec une attention légèrement curieuse, et peut-être un peu méfiante ou… disons… incrédule. Sa main aux ongles d'un rouge si foncé qu'il était presque noir effleura les revers étroits de son costume avec prudence, puis d'un toucher de plume s'aventura sur la peau de son cou et ses joues qu'elle grattouilla par jeu, semblant intriguée par sa barbe.

— Tu as changé Samael, mais est-ce que c'est une façon d'accueillir une vieille amie ?

Sans prévenir, elle l'attira avec force contre elle pour l'embrasser avec passion et avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'était guère possible pour lui de lui résister. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des millénaires, et de surcroit, il la croyait morte. Et voici que soudain elle était là devant lui, merveilleusement en chair et en os. Pourtant il rompit leur baiser.

— Personne ne m'avait dit que tu étais ici, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Tu sais comme ils peuvent être snobs…

Attrapant ses épaules, il fit un effort pour la reculer légèrement secouant la tête, manifestement troublé et le souffle court.

— Lilith ?

.

FIN

.

* * *

* La blague fonctionne mieux en VO où le titre est _The Godfather_


End file.
